


Lilies and Lionesses

by thefairyprincev (QueenOfThePolarBears)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Genderswap, Modern Royalty, Multi, Trans Character, mostly everyone else stays the same though, this features Female Hashirama and Female Madara, why am i writing these
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:16:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePolarBears/pseuds/thefairyprincev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble and oneshot collection featuring a female Hashirama and a female Madara. Mostly loosely or completely unconnected.<br/>Characters, pairings, and warnings at the top of each chapter.<br/>Will happily take prompts and requests.<br/>Frequent updates.<br/><br/>Chapter 26: Madara realizes her face is more of a curse than anything, and takes matters into her own hands.<br/>Chapter 27: Madara has four brothers. Three of them die long before their time.<br/>Chatper 28: In which Madara is a girl. And so is Hashirama. “But... Hashirama is a boy’s name...” “It- It’s complicated.”<br/>Chapter 29: Temeraire AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - In Which There Is Confusion And Izuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuna is not Madara, but for some reason everyone thinks that he is.

**Written 04/23/2015**

**Idea from satiny-angle for “AU with fem!Madara where Izuna is forced to explain that no, he is not Madara, because the civilian population can never figure out if Madara is a guy or a girl so they just automatically assume that it must be Izuna instead”.**

**Characters: Izuna, Fem!Mada**

**Pairings: None.**

**Warnings: None.**

* * *

 

 

There they are, the two remaining Uchiha siblings, the heirs to one of the greatest clans in the land of Fire, scourges of the battlefield, the two people that young Senju’s have nightmares about, facing down the terrifying task that was picking up food supplies for the next week.

Madara has her arms crossed as per usual, small breasts bound flat and hidden by the traditional male attire of their clan, hair a mess, and scowl etched on her face as she stands near the door, and on the other side of the room is Izuna, smiling as politely as he can at the old lady and her giggling daughters as they pack up the order of fresh food. The old lady turns to look at Madara quickly, a small frown on her face as she looks over Izuna's older sister, before turning his way, looking between the two for a few seconds, before turning his way with a smile again.

"Now then Madara-sama," she begins and Izuna barely resists the urge to groan. He's never sure if he should laugh or what whenever this happens (Madara usually just wants to hit something whenever it does, and that something just so happens to be him most of the time unfortunately).

"I'm not Madara." He says simply, before pointing at his sister.

"That's Madara." The old lady blinks again, squinting at his sister and Izuna wonders if they can just leave now before it gets any worse. He can practically hear Madara's teeth grinding from across the room.

"... But everyone knows that Madara-sama is an accomplished shinobi and well..." Izuna feels the intense need to bash his face against something hard. Preferably a brick wall. Why were they the ones stuck picking up this shipment? Oh right, it was nearly in Senju territory, that's why. He pastes his small, polite smile back on his face while Madara growls almost inaudibly. He hopes she can keep her temper in check until they at least get home.

"Madara is one of the most accomplished shinobi there is." He says blandly, and the old lady leans in to whisper conspiratorially, obviously not knowing that Madara can hear her loud and clear.

"But... I think that that person is, well, a _woman_ , Uchiha-sama, and there's no way that Madara-sama can be a woman, right? Those rumors have to be false." The old lady looks scandalized at the mere thought of it and Izuna has to close his eyes and count to three because yup, Madara's pissed now, and she's going to take it out on him when they get back to the camp. _Thanks old lady_ , he thinks sourly, _see if I ever do anything nice for an old person ever again._

"That is very much so, Uchiha Madara. Now, if you'd be so kind as to finish with our order so we may go..." He trails off and prays that the twitching of Madara's right eye is just a trick of the light, please let it be that.

The old lady is definitely scandalized now, and she sniffs in disapproval, and makes sure to ignore Madara's presence now as she hands everything over to Izuna who pays and quickly shepherds his older sister out of the store, handing her half of the supplies to keep her arms full, and even quicker out of the town before he lets a snicker escape because yup, her eye is twitching, and he’s going to regret this, but oh well.

"It's not funny!" She snaps, and he can't help but laugh even more at the situation, almost tripping as they make their way through the trees.

"That is the fourth time this week that somebody thought you were me dammit!" And it's a good thing they're running now with their arms full or she'd have slapped him upside the head by now.

"Yeah, but it's only because they can never figure out if you're a guy or a girl that they just assume that it has to be me who's Madara instead because they can tell that I’m male." And oh he's going to get it when he gets home judging by her glare, but it is so worth it to see civilians try and figure out on their own if the rumors about the Uchiha heir actually being female are true or not (after all, it's not his fault that nobody in their family outright says that she is).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so. this entire thing is kind of an accident??? oh well. HashiMada has recently ruined my life. i regret nothing. also i might have a slight obsession with female Madara. i still don't regret anything.


	2. Chapter 2 - Like Moths To A Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's something about Uzumaki Mito.

**Written 04/23/2015**

**Idea: “There’s something about Mito Uzumaki that attracts Madara and Hashirama to her, and it’s the fact that she’s a kunoichi and not a shinobi.”**

**Characters: Fem!Hashi, Fem!Mada, Mito Uzumaki**

**Pairing: Fem!Hashi/Fem!Mada/Mito**

**Warnings: Drinking and implied sex.**

* * *

 

There is something about Mito Uzumaki that attracts Madara and Hashirama to her like moths to a flame. Neither of them know what it is about the red-haired woman that just pulls them in and makes even _Madara_ social, but they both agree that it isn’t necessarily a bad thing (and the small, soft smiles that Mito wears every time one of the two younger women come talk to her about something might even make it a good thing, not that anyone would ever hear Madara admit that out loud).

It takes her a while, but eventually Madara thinks she has it figured out.

She and Hashirama were born and bred to be shinobi. Raised from birth to do a man’s job, in a man’s world. They fought, and they fought hard. Neither of them knew anything else, no matter how bright Hashirama’s smiles were, or how hard she tried to act like how a woman was “supposed” to, she never quite managed to shake her upbringing, and she never would.

Mito however, Mito had been raised a _kunoichi_. She was regal, and refined, and delicate-looking in a way Madara had only ever seen her mother achieve back when she had been very small. She was as beautiful and deadly as the wolfsbane that grew in the mountains. Her skills might be subtle, but there was no doubt that they were _there_. And it was this fact that drew both the Uchiha and Senju in, and refused to let them go.

Even waking up with a hangover couldn’t make Madara think that whatever it was about Mito was bad, because damn her head might hurt (she had only had three drinks, this was nuts), but she was warm, Hashirama a comforting weight against her back after all these years together now, and Mito was-

Mito was safely snuggled up against Madara’s own chest, breathing deep and even, red hair mixing with brown and black as she slept and all Madara could remember as she blinked bleary eyes down at the woman was soft hands tracing her scars, and soft lips following them as she leaned against Hashirama who was whispering in her ear, voice low and soothing, and oh-

So that had happened. And yet.... And yet, Madara didn’t feel the intense urge to fleefleeflee, getoutofthererightnownow _now_. Madara almost felt- safe. Safe between the two women she knew she could trust with her life.

Also irritated at the fact that she was even awake. With an inaudible huff, she closed her eyes again, carefully reached down to tug the blanket up over her head, and decided that she must still be drunk. And that she had been more than reasonable when she decided that feelings were stupid back when she was a teenager, because they really were.

She’d let Hashirama deal with it when they all woke up. For now though, Madara was going to try and sleep off the hangover.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. so i ship this. just saying.


	3. Chapter 3 - There Will Be Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uchiha Madara will never have children. Never.

**Written 04/24/2015**

**Idea from satiny-angle “What if fem!Madara hates being female so much that she maims her own reproductive organs, because if she can’t have children then maybe her clan elders will stop trying to make her settle down to breed.”**

**Characters: Fem!Mada, Izuna**

**Pairing: None.**

**Warnings: Self-mutilation. Angst.**

* * *

 

It's not long after her first period finishes (and she gets so hysterical and has a giant panic attack when she realizes what's going on, and she knows that she can't let anyone find out that she's started menstruating because they'll make her stop fighting) when she makes up her mind. Madara is not quite thirteen yet, she still has two more months to go until her birthday, and that’s probably the only reason that nobody caught on to the fact that she was _bleeding_ from the one place she _never_ wanted to bleed from, because that means that now they can marry her off, and get her to stop fighting when it’s all that she _lives_ for, but just because her body is capable of bearing children now- She stops that train of thought with a bite to her cheek until her mouth floods with the taste of copper. It did no good to let her mind dwell on those thoughts, not when she has her plan to carry out now.

She claims she's going out to train a bit (and Izuna looks so suspicious but he doesn't say anything because even at ten he's a smart one and can tell she just had an episode and needs time to cool down, although she can tell from the way that he narrows his eyes (so similar to their mother’s) that he will be about twenty minutes behind her at the most), and technically she does train, for a little while, just to calm herself down and get in the proper mindset for what she's about to do to herself. (It's not like it's the first time she'll be doing something like this. That scar on her face wasn't actually caused by any hand but her own after all, after one man told her that she was " _turning into an attractive young lady_ " and she nearly stabbed him as he held her chin and forced her eyes to meet his as he leered, and if she didn’t see him facing down four enemies at once in a skirmish the next week, well, she was too busy with her own battle to go to his aid.)

Madara feels nothing, she’s numbnumb _numb_ \- as she grasps the kunai close to her abdomen and kneels on the ground. Her hand isn't shaking. She realizes what she's about to do, and knows that there will be consequences, but they will be better than the alternative. So much better than the alternative, which is tantamount to _death_ for her, because she _belongs_ on the battlefield, not held back with a babe in her belly, because she is not cut out to be a mother ever, it’s just not something she will ever, could ever, do. And with that thought in mind, she drives the kunai into herself, driving it deep and ripping it sideways with a pained gasp. She grits her teeth as black spots dance across her vision. It hurts. It hurts so much, but she can’t stop yet, she needs to make absolutely sure that the medics can’t properly put her back together from her “accident”. It is only her resolve keeping her upright enough to twist the kunai _just_ a bit deeper, deep enough to make it so she will be useless to those who wish to breed her.

There will be consequences of her "training accident", she knows as someone ( _Izuna. Only her too smart little brother would know that she was planning something this_ stupid) finds her lying curled up in her own blood, but, she thinks numbly as she starts to fade out, they will be better than the alternative.

(Izuna looks so pissed at her when she wakes up three days later and she thinks that if she weren’t currently bedridden from such a devastating training accident, he would probably punch her, and the thought makes her grin lazily as she pretends not to notice the tears he wipes away.)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poor bby Madara. that's about all i have to say.


	4. Chapter 4 - And She Will Be Great

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uzumaki-Senju Akane loves her parents, but she adores her aunts even more.

** Written 04/24/2015 **

** Mito and Tobirama’s youngest daughter loves her parents, but she adores her aunt Hashirama, and idolizes her aunt Madara (much to the consternation of her father and the amusement of everyone else) **

** Characters: Fem!Hashi, Fem!Mada, Mito Uzumaki, Tobirama, child OC **

** Pairings: Fem!HashiMada, TobiMito **

** Warnings: None. **

* * *

Uzumaki-Senju Akane loves her parents. She loves her beautiful, talented mother, whose dark red hair she inherited and was named for. She loves her strong, quiet father, whose intelligence she had been born with. However, as much as the six year old loves her parents, she absolutely  _ adores _ her aunts.

Her aunt Hashirama, who is the  _ Hokage _ , and taller than almost everyone, with her pretty hair, and soft eyes, who grows flowers and braids them in Akane’s hair as she giggles, and helps her with her chakra control exercises and encourages her to do her best, and inspires her to become a medic-nin when she’s older. Her aunt, who babysits her whenever her parents want some time to herself, or when they have to go out of the village for diplomatic reasons, who slips her sweets whenever she sees her darling niece. Akane adores her aunt Hashirama, but as much as she does, she absolutely Idolizes her aunt Madara (much to the consternation of Tobirama, and the amusement of everyone else).

Madara who always makes funny faces and looks terrified whenever Akane is entrusted to her care (only by either Hashirama or Mito). Who has no patience for “childish” things and always teaches Akane something interesting and useful when the child is with her, telling her stories about the history of the land and the clans who live in the growing village, about her own history, and the great battles she’s fought. Madara who lets Akane stay up late, comfy on her lap as they sit on top of the Hokage monument and Madara teaches her about the stars, the constellations, and tells her stories about each and every one that her own mother told her when she was even younger than Akane is. Her aunt Madara who is so strong, and so beautiful, despite the scars that cover her, and the permanent scowl, and the mess that she calls hair. Akane loves watching her aunts spar, and she declares that not only is she going to become the best medic-nin after Hashirama, but she is also going to be stronger than Madara and show the world just who Uzumaki-Senju Akane is because she’s going to be the next Hokage (Madara’s eye twitches a little because  _ of course _ the brat ends up with a personality like Hashirama’s, but she can’t help the fact that her lips twitch too, because that utter  _ dork _ is grinning at her niece, and promising that they’ll help her reach her dreams, and okay, so maybe she’s a little fond of the twerp, but who in the village isn’t?).

Uzumaki-Senju Akane loves her parents and her older siblings, there is no doubt about that. But she adores and idolizes her aunts, who (as reluctant as Madara would be to admit it) love the little girl as if she were their own, and they promise to each other that Akane will never grow up like either of them did, that she will grow up healthy and strong, and never ashamed of who she is, and she will grow up to be  _ great _ . (She does grow up to be great.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i don't like OCs. however, one was kind of needed for this, and i kinda like her.


	5. Chapter 5 - In Which There Is Pudding In The Microwave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hungover on a Saturday morning.

**Written 04/24/2015**

**Idea: Modern AU, fem!Hashi fem!Mada. Hungover on a Saturday morning.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashi, Fem!Mada**

**Pairing: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Hungover Madara, implied nudity, and implied sex.**

* * *

There is a pudding cup in the microwave and Madara is officially too damn hungover to deal with this kind of bullshit this early on a Saturday morning. It is only the fact that she really needs to go to the bathroom that she is even up and out of her warm comfy bed where her girlfriend is still snoring away ( _she_ probably won’t have a hangover, Madara thinks with a scowl, Hashirama almost  _never_ has to deal with the after affects of drinking. Lucky bitch.).

She returns to her (gloriously) dark bedroom after downing an advil and a glass of orange juice and has to snort when she sees that the other woman has kicked off most of the blankets, and is now lying spread out on the bed that they share. Gingerly stepping over the mess on the floor, Madara makes her way back over to the bed, picking up the blankets as she climbs back up, shoving Hashirama closer to the wall as she wraps herself in the blankets and cuddles back up to her girlfriend’s warm side (the woman is literally a space heater. Madara loves it.), closing her eyes with a contented sigh.

  
  


Hashirama cracks an eye open and grins softly down at the smaller woman, turning on to her side in order to wrap her arms around Madara and tug the hungover woman closer, tucking the mess of dark hair that is her girlfriend’s head under her chin. Madara might be more disagreeable than usual when she’s hungover, but she’s also about twice as cuddly and Hashirama revels in it.

She can’t exactly hold back the wince when the Uchiha’s perpetually cold hands slide up her bare back, but she simply tugs Madara closer as the woman buries her face against Hashirama’s neck with a small groan. She giggles a little and rubs soothing circles on Madara’s back, slipping her hands underneath the oversized t-shirt the pale woman had apparently thrown on when she had gotten up (since Hashirama _knows_ that neither of them had gone to bed with clothes on. They were too busy kissing, and giggling, and too drunk, and fumbling like they were sixteen again, and it had been wonderful.) and she gets a small sigh in response. Her grin turns into a soft smile and she leans down to press a kiss against the top of Madara’s head.

“Morning love.” She murmurs, and gets another groan as a reply. Hashirama giggles and draws Madara even closer.

“Why do I ever agree to go drinking with you?” Her voice is muffled, and Hashirama can feel the warmth breath against her collarbone, but she just snickers, continuing to draw lazy circles on her girlfriend’s back.

“Because you looooooooove me.” She laughs and gets a small headbutt in return.

“Oh shut up and go back to sleep, you’re too cheerful for me to deal with when I’m hungover.” She grumbles, and Hashirama just has to lean down and kiss that messy head of dark hair again.

“As you wish.” She murmurs, and pulls the blankets back up around them both, finding herself agreeing with Madara that more sleep sounds just wonderful right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. idk. i wrote this at school today. i wonder what would happen if you actually tried to microwave a pudding cup...


	6. Chapter 6 - And The Limo Rides Are Never The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is not supposed to develop a crush on her new bodyguard.

**Written 04/24/2015**

**Prompt: Modern day Royal AU “i’m a prince/ss and you’re my bodyguard and we’re not supposed to bang but we kind of did anyways (bonus: limo sex is great sex)” from underworldwrites list of Royal AUs**

**Characters: fem!Hashirama, fem!Madara**

**Pairing: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Drinking and implied sex.**

* * *

Hashirama Senju was the oldest daughter of the Senju family, who ruled the small city-state of Konoha, and she did a damn good job of being the perfect princess too. She was calm(ish), caring, and compassionate, and dedicated to her charities and her people and she was going to make a fine queen one day.

That is, so long as you didn’t take into account her rather, _unconventional_ relationship with her bodyguard, one Madara Uchiha.

Of course it had only been proper that as a princess she had a female bodyguard, and it just so happened that Madara was the best of the best, without a doubt.

Unfortunately, no one had taken into account the fact that Hashirama was without a doubt, bisexual, and Madara Uchiha was a _very_ attractive woman, with sharp cheekbones, and long dark hair, and beautiful dark eyes, and probably the best ass Hashirama had ever seen on anyone.

Madara had become her official bodyguard when she had turned eighteen, and at first the Senju princess hadn’t paid the shorter woman much mind. She was just another employee after all, and would likely be rotated out after a year like all her other bodyguards had.

And then Madara had saved her life, when some guy had tried to shoot her while she was out at an event.

Hashirama had dreamt of the Uchiha knocking her down and kneeling over her, worry in her eyes and a snarl on her face as she turned, and in one smooth move, drew her own gun and shot the man twice, once in the shoulder and once in the knee as people screamed and Hashirama watched in a sort of frozen wonder. She hadn’t been able to shake the image of those dark eyes watching her in concern since.

A year into having Madara as a bodyguard and they had become friends (albeit a bit grudgingly on Madara’s part) and Hashirama had hugged the older woman when she found out that Madara had agreed to and signed a contract and would be with her for another five years.

It was six months after that when Hashirama accidentally told Madara about having a crush on her, and the best part was that the crown princess didn’t even remember a thing because she had been drinking with her younger brother and cousin and the princess of Uzushio, and Madara had had to practically carry Hashirama out of the hole-in-the-wall bar the four had hidden in. And then Hashirama had wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and nuzzled into the crook of her neck and grinned drunkenly up at her and declared that Madara was the prettiest bodyguard she had ever had and that she loved her. Madara had nearly dropped her. _Would_ have dropped her if Hashirama wasn’t draped over her shoulders and hugging her tightly. The Uchiha decided that it was a damn good thing the princess was drunk, and it was dark out, so no one could see her red face, and she doubts that Hashirama would remember confessing when she woke up in the morning. Probably for the best after all, Madara was supposed to keep a professional relationship with the almost twenty year old princess, no matter how kind, and attractive, and just all around beautiful the woman was.

The incident is never mentioned again.

However, it only takes three months after it for Hashirama to drink just enough champagne to lower her inhibitions and drag Madara away from the party and press the shorter woman up against a wall as she kisses her hungrily. Madara just stands there blankly for most of it until Hashirama bites her lip and oh _godshelikesthatfuckfuck_ fuck- and then she’s kissing back and there’s hands everywhere.

Madara remains Hashirama’s bodyguard. The limo rides are never the same though.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt is from one of those AU lists on tumblr. this one here to be precise: http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com/post/115501400213/oh-god-royal-aus


	7. Chapter 7 - And All She Can Do Is Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The village is thriving and Madara has become obsolete.

**Written 04/24/2015**

**Idea: Hashirama is getting married, happy to change with the times. Madara has become obsolete and has nothing left to protect, and no one left to fight.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, Male!Mito, Tobirama, Izuna**

**Pairings: Fem!Hashi/Male!Mito, unrequited Fem!Mada/Fem!Hashi**

**Warnings: Some serious angst. Implied suicide.**

* * *

Madara can’t help the deepening of her scowl as she watches Hashirama walking through the village on the arm of the Uzumaki boy, chirping up at him happily with a grin on her face. Madara remains in the shadow of the building she was leaning against, arms crossed over her chest as she watches the pair with narrowed eyes. The sight of the two of them together was making her nauseous and she couldn’t deny it any longer.

Madara had figured out days ago that she couldn’t stand the polite, soft-spoken Uzumaki boy who had come to the village to marry her self-proclaimed “best friend”.

He was too _soft_ . His hands lacked the callouses that both she and Hashirama had developed back before they were even teenagers, and there didn’t appear to be a scar to the boy, and Madara couldn’t _stand_ it. He was too soft to be of much use. He hadn’t had grown up in battle, forged in fire, as she and Hashirama had been. He had grown up in a stable environment, had never felt the hopeless pang of loss as his siblings died off one by one, had never had to fight for his very right to live, was able to give Hashirama all the children she wanted something that Madara couldn’t do because she was useless, always so _useless_ -

He’s marrying Hashirama tomorrow.

Madara hated him.

She sneered from where she was hidden as young children ran up to the couple, laughing and grinning as only children who had never experienced war could.

Her mind had been made up nearly the second the engagement had been announced, eight years to the day that marked the birth of the village. _Their_ village. Madara’s and Hashirama’s. A fact that everyone liked to conveniently forget the second Hashirama had been voted Hokage. (Madara had long forgiven her for that though, she knew that the Senju was more cut out to be the face of the village, nurturing it like her plants to grow, and thrive, where as Madara was better suited to keeping the village safe, using the reputation she had built for herself to keep any and all threats far away from their little Haven.)

Now though, now it was only Hashirama’s village. Madara no longer belonged, and she knew it. She was a relic of a time that was quickly being forgotten, she had become obsolete as a new generation was born, and it was time that she faded away along with the memories of a much more violent and brutal time.

Izuna’s eyes burned in her sockets, but she would not cry. She could not cry. The village that she had dreamed about, had hoped for, had been born, but it was no longer her village. It was no longer her dream. It couldn’t be hers, and she couldn’t help but wonder if it ever _had_ been hers, but it did not do to dwell on such things, not when she had loose ends left to tie before she could disappear into the history books.

 

She was sitting on top of the recently named Hokage Monument when Tobirama found her, headband and kunai lying innocently in her lap as she watched the village celebrate the marriage of it’s beloved leader.

“My sister was wondering where you were earlier. She was upset when she didn’t see you at the ceremony.” He said from behind her, voice clipped because even after five years of working together they still couldn’t get along (she could never forgive him for what he had done, even if she managed to respect his intelligence). Madara shrugged.

“She’ll get over it. She’ll have a hoard of brats to look after soon enough anyways, that’ll keep her busy.” Her voice was flat and she could almost hear the Senju’s eyes narrowing at her back.

“Whatever stupid thing you’re planning on doing, don’t do it.” The bastard just had to be smart, didn’t he? She snorted.

“And why shouldn’t I do it? Hm?”

“Hashirama will never forgive you.” Asshole.

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Her eyes cut to look at him, and she smirked at the flash of confusion she saw, before looking out over the village again. He took a few seconds to regain himself before speaking again.

“If you hurt the village, she’ll kill you.” Fucking asshole. Madara stood up now, kunai one hand, the metal plate of her headband gripped tightly in the other, chin raised.

“While you and everyone else might have forgotten, but this village is _mine_ too, not just hers. I helped build, and I have given my everything to keep it safe.” She hissed at him, more venom in her voice than she meant to have. Another pause.

“... Then what do you plan on doing?” She gave a bitter laugh and shook her head.

“Nothing. Not a damn thing. I have no _reason_ to plan anything, not anymore.” And now the Senju looked really confused, brow furrowing as he stared at her. Madara looked out over the village, seeing the people celebrating in the streets, able to make out the center of the village where she could barely see Hashirama and her new husband, sitting in the middle of all of the festivities.

“You should get back to your sister. I’m sure that she’s noticed your absence by now.” And now Tobirama really is on edge, because Madara is almost being _nice_ to him, and he’s not sure if he’s worried, or terrified, or maybe a bit of both, because he can’t figure out what the _hell_ is going through her mind.

“And I’m sure that she wants to see you too, so you should probably go to her as well. You’ve kept her waiting long enough.” He says, before her eyes catch his and it’s all he can do to keep from stepping backwards in shock, because the Uchiha’s eyes have always glared at him, spat fire at him, and held so much _hate_ for him, but now there’s just-

nothing.

“She’s going to have to wait even longer I’m afraid.” Madara murmurs, and raises her hands, looking down at the metal, bearing the symbol that Hashirama and Madara had come up with together, and bore proudly for the past eight years, and it’s all she can do to even look at it now, before her right hand rises, clutching the kunai tightly, and Tobirama’s eyes are wide now, and any other time she’d mock him for showing such obvious emotion, but now he’s lunging forwards, knowing what she’s going to do, and trying desperately to stop her.

A single thick gash scores the symbol of Konohagakure, cutting it clean in half. Madara drops the headband onto the ground like it burned her, the kunai follows it, and Tobirama looks at her with wide eyes as she stares blankly at him.

“Take care of Hashirama for me. Make sure she’s happy.” Is all the former Uchiha clan head says before she disappears in a burst of chakra, and then all she knows is running, because she won’t go back, _can’t_ go back, not now, not ever.

Maybe in some other life she would have been bitter, and wanted revenge, and to make Hashirama have to kill her, but in this lifetime here and now, Madara is just tired, she is so tired of everything. She has nothing left to protect, and no one left to fight, and all she wants to do now is to see the river where it all began one last time,and then she will be able to reunite with her family, with Izuna, again, because her work here is done.

 

(Madara cries when she sees her brothers and parents again, and her mother hugs her tightly and brushes her hair back and exclaims about how beautiful and strong her precious daughter grew up to be. Her father gives her an understanding nod. Izuna is crying too but he hugs her and his eyes are back where they belong now, and then her other brothers are throwing themselves at her and all she can do is cry.)

(Hashirama names her first daughter Madara and promises that she will grow up loved for whoever she wants to be. She grows up to be great.)

(The first thing Hashirama does when she eventually dies is punch Madara in the face, before hugging her tightly. The two are never separated again.)

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. that was kind of depressing as fuck.  
> anyways, that's all i have written as of right now???  
> send me prompts or ideas that you want to see okay?  
> hit me up on tumblr at thefairyprincev


	8. Chapter 8 - And Somehow There Is Cake Batter On The Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara can't bake to save her life, but that's okay.

**Written 04/25/2015**

**Idea: I was listening to that “Cooking By the Book remix ft. Lil Jon” and all I could see was Madara trying to bake a cake (and failing. epicly.) Modern AU.**

**Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama**

**Pairings: Fem!Hashi/Mada**

**Warnings: Madara’s attempts at baking. Copious amounts of incredibly gay fluff.**

* * *

Hashirama blinked as she looked around the kitchen of the apartment she shared with her girlfriend. There are globs of batter dripping off the ceiling and Madara is absolutely _covered_ in the stuff. The brunette blinks, before carefully untwisting her scarf (it had been chilly that morning) and setting it on the little table in the front hallway where her purse was already resting, her coat follows it, and she keeps her shoes on as she gingerly steps into the kitchen that was only nominally messy that morning when she left for work.

“Madara,” she starts slowly, “what on earth _happened_ in here?” She watches as her girlfriend scowls, a blush appearing on her pale, batter-splotched cheeks as she responds.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow.”

Ah.

Hashirama’s lips twist and a small giggle escapes her, making Madara’s blush deepen as she crosses her arms over her chest. Hashirama snorts.

“Madara, I love you, but we both know that you and baking don’t get along. Don’t you remember that foods class we had together in tenth grade?” That was actually the year Hashirama had started crushing on the Uchiha, considering they had been partnered up, and while Madara was a pretty good cook, she couldn’t bake anything to save her life.

Madara swore she wasn’t pouting as she looked up at her girlfriend, idly wiping some of the misplaced batter off of her cheek with the back of her hand before shrugging.

“Thought that I’d try anyways, you weren’t supposed to be home for another hour after all.” She mutters, and Hashirama is still giggling as she fights the urge to hug Madara because she’d rather not be covered in sticky cake batter like her girlfriend is.

“My shift finished early, so I got to come home. Now come on, you need to shower, and I need to clean the batter off the ceiling and floor before it dries.” Hashirama shoos her protesting partner (“I can help you clean it-” “Nope. Shoo. Go shower. It’s all in your hair.”) out of the kitchen, before rolling up her sleeves and filling the sink with soapy water. A good half an hour later and the kitchen is spotless. Madara is still in the shower though and Hashirama feels herself grin as she turns off the kitchen light and heads towards the bathroom where the other woman is.

She lets her own clothes fall to the floor of their shared bedroom, tossing them into the laundry basket in the corner before she slips into the steam filled bathroom, where Madara is cursing as she tries to get all of the cake batter out of her long hair still. Hashirama giggles as she enters the shower with Madara who merely rolls her eyes, letting her arms fall as the brunette takes over washing her girlfriend’s hair.

They’re quiet for a few minutes as Hashirama works the shampoo gently through Madara’s tangled mass of hair, rinsing it out before grabbing the conditioner and starting to work that through the shorter woman’s hair as well. Madara tips her head back with a sigh, eyes closed as the tension leaves her shoulders. Hashirama presses a soft kiss against the side of the Uchiha’s neck, getting a hum in reply, before she grabs the comb that sits on one of the shower ledges, trying to be as gentle as possible as she pulls it through Madara’s hair. It’s much thicker than Hashirama’s fine brown hair, so she happily helps Madara with it (plus it’s so much softer when Madara lets Hashirama take care of it for her, and she can’t deny that she loves playing with her girlfriend’s hair after it’s been washed).

“I made reservations for us at that one restaurant you like downtown tomorrow night.” Madara murmurs as Hashirama finishes combing through her hair, turning to face the taller woman, who smiles happily down at her, excitement in her eyes at the mention of her favourite place to go out to eat.

“Really?” She asks, and Madara nods with a smirk. She gets an even wider grin and a kiss at the confirmation.

Madara almost pouts as Hashirama pulls back with a giggle.

“You have to rinse out the conditioner before the water gets cold. Then we can go to bed, mmkay?” The Senju winks obnoxiously at her girlfriend, who’s cheeks burn pink at the implication, but she’s quick to rinse her hair and then the shower is off, and they’re dried off and heading to bed, and Hashirama is grinning at Madara who is _not_ blushing, and she kind of can’t wait for her birthday tomorrow, she thinks as she looks down at her wonderful partner of the last eight years, because Madara can never deny her anything on her birthday and Hashirama really hopes that that extends to things like the small gemstone inlaid ring that she’s had stashed away in her nightstand drawer for the past six months now, because that would really be the best birthday present she could ever get.

Madara might be unable to bake to save her life, but Hashirama loves to bake, and Madara is more than happy to eat all the cookies Hashirama bakes before helping her to clean up the kitchen, and really, that’s all that matters sometimes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is mostly self-indulgent fluff to make up for chapter seven nearly making me cry when i wrote it yesterday. send me prompts for drabbles if you want, either on here or you can find me on tumblr at thefairyprincev c:


	9. Chapter 9 - Absolutely Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama thinks that the girl she met by the river today is absolutely wonderful.

** Written 04/26/2015 **

** Prompt: from deamon_of_light on AO3 “ ** ** maybe you could write something about their first meeting?” (note: this is mostly Hashirama’s thoughts and musings on Madara from a few points in her life, beginning with their meeting. I’ll probably do a proper drabble about their first meeting some other time when I feel a bit more confident about writing it) **

** Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, mention of Tobirama **

** Pairings: Fem!HashiMada **

* * *

Madara thinks that the girl she met by the river today is absolutely ridiculous.

Hashirama thinks that the girl (at least she’s fairly certain that her new friend is a girl, even if she never said so) she met by the river today is absolutely wonderful.

 

Madara thinks that Hashirama is ridiculous, has the worst fashion sense of anyone  _ ever _ , and has the weirdest mood swings. But... But that doesn’t change the fact that Hashirama is a  _ girl _ . A girl who can  _ fight _ , and is  _ damn good _ at it too (Madara isn’t quite sure how she’s going to explain the black eye she took away from their little spar, but she’ll find a way), and that’s a fact that has Madara grinning, because it’s another person who proves the beliefs of her father and clansmen  _ wrong _ , another person who might have been unlucky enough to be born with the ability to bear children, but chooses to fight instead of sit around at home. (Madara  _ does _ not have a crush on her, she does  _ not _ .)

Hashirama thinks that Madara is wonderful, even though she might be the weirdest girl she has ever met (who didn’t like baby bunnies after all? Even her own brothers couldn’t deny that they were cute, but Madara for some reason hated them), she is still wonderful in Hashirama’s eyes. Madara is strong, and already beautiful, even with shorter hair than her own, and a scar on her face already. Madara is so very  _ different _ from any other girl Hashirama has met, and she loves it, even if sometimes she wonders just how bad it was for Madara as a child for her to already be scarred and spitting curses like a man twice their age. But she makes Hashirama want to do so much better with her training and her fighting, so she can protect those she cares about. (She does have a crush on the other girl, she has to admit that.)

 

They spend hours just talking, feet in the river as Hashirama teaches Madara how to properly skip stones.

They come up with the idea for a village. A village where no child will grow up forced to fight for their lives. A village where any child, boy or girl, will be able to learn to protect themselves. 

Hashirama tells Madara that she would make a wonderful teacher. The girls would idolize her, the boys would be a little bit terrified of her, but they’d all look up to her too. Madara rolls her eyes, and skips a stone halfway across the river before replying that she can’t be a teacher, because she’ll be too busy keeping Hashirama’s stupid ass from messing anything up. Hashirama grins and laughs and launches herself at her friend to hug her. They fall into the river and come up spluttering, Hashirama still grinning. Madara scowls at her, before wrapping an arm around the brunette’s neck and dunking her under the water again. Both of them are soaked to the bone and laughing exhaustedly when they make it out of the river half an hour later.

 

They share their first kiss not two days later. It’s a quick thing, right before Hashirama has to leave to head back to her clan’s camp, but it leaves her with a wide grin that nothing can erase, and leaves Madara blushing red and wide eyed, and Hashirama wants to see the other girl’s face that open every day for the rest of her life.

 

All good things come to an end though, and it is years before Hashirama sees Madara’s face again after the incident. (Hashirama will never forgive her brother for what he did. She might still love him, but she will never forget that it is because of him that Madara gave her such a look of hatred, of anger, enough to make her want to cry.)

She hears about the other girl though as the years pass by (funny, not many seem to know that she is in fact, a female), hears about her viciousness on the battlefield, her ruthlessness, and all the men she has killed. Many have nightmares about the Uchiha and their eyes. Hashirama is one of them, but in her dreams her Uchiha is there, still just a twelve year old girl accusing her of betraying her, of killing her, as her eyes bleed red and glare hatefully at her. 

They finally meet again, but they are on opposite sides of the battlefield, and as Hashirama looks at the other woman, all she can remember is the look Madara gave her all those years ago after she had kissed her. She wonders if she will ever get a chance to see Madara give her that look again, and she hopes with all of her heart that she will, even as weapons clash, blood is spilled, and they fight.

 

Eventually their clans do come to peace with each other, but only after even more years of fighting, and more deaths that Hashirama wishes could have been prevented. 

Their village is built, and more clans are petitioning to join every day, and Hashirama jokingly mentions that Madara would still make a wonderful teacher (although Hashirama doesn’t want the Uchiha anywhere but right beside her), and Madara gives her the  _ oddest _ look as the Senju offers up a blinding smile.

(Just over a year after the village is formed Tobirama walks into his older sister’s room one morning to ask her something and gets an eyeful of both her and Madara naked and asleep. He’s never quite able to look the Uchiha in the eyes ever again. Hashirama thinks it’s hilarious.)

 

Madara will always tell anyone that she thinks Hashirama is ridiculous, but Hashirama will always tell everyone that she thinks Madara is absolutely wonderful (you just have to give her a chance).

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my first actual prompt/request!!! i hope that you like it!!! (i can't decide if i like it or not yet, but that's more so because it seems really choppy to me??? but eh.)   
> i can't believe that i've updated every day since posting it. it's only been three days.   
> i need more prompts to write. you can send stuff in a comment or hit me up on tumblr at thefairyprincev!!!


	10. Chapter 10 - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has always had nightmares.

**Written 04/26/2015**

**Idea: Madara has always had nightmares.**

**Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, mentions of Izuna and other Uchiha siblings.**

**Pairings: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Nightmares, and mention of vomiting.**

* * *

Madara had always had nightmares, for as long as she could remember, starting from when she had been very young.

Her first nightmare that she could recall had been of the first battle she had ever seen up close. She had barely been four, and had been one of many Uchiha children sent outside of the camp to scatter traps around to catch any enemies sneaking up on them unawares. Then, a force from another clan (Madara could never remember which one it had been) had shown up. She had watched in silent horror as her cousins were slaughtered, as she hid in a hollow underneath a tree. She had promised to herself then that she would never, _never_ be that weak ever again, and would never again watch helplessly as her family died right before her eyes.

She had dreamt of that day for years, even as she had trained, and fought, and trained, and fought. That overwhelming feeling of helplessness haunted her at night, no matter what she did.

The next nightmare, had come after the first of her younger brothers had died. She had been helpless once again (Always so _useless_ , her father always told her. Useless, useless, _useless-_ ), forced to watch as her youngest brother died at the hands of a Senju, who had then _grinned_ at her.

She stood over his dead body, glaring coldly down at him as she cut off his head, watching it bounce away with grim satisfaction. She had been eight, and never forgot the scream of her seven year old brother as he had died.

She never dreamt of the deaths of her youngest two brothers; the twins, they had always, always, done everything together. Were born together, lived together, and then they had died together. She never dreamt of it, because she had not been there. _She hadn’t_ been _there for them._ (She had been lying, half-dead in their clan’s infirmary, too busy fighting the gods for her own life, to fight the Senju for her brothers lives. She had been ten and had a punctured lung, several broken ribs, and nobody had expected her to make it, but she _had_ and her brothers _hadn’t_ . ~~It just wasn’t fair~~.)

The nightmares kept coming and coming, adding up over the years, blending into each other as the years passed.

Helpless, her brothers dying, her mother dying as she futilely attempted to bring a sixth child into their war torn world only to be taken from it herself, all of the many many times Madara herself had nearly died adding up over the years, ~~finding out Hashirama was a~~ ~~_Senju_ ~~ ~~~~~~and had as much Uchiha blood on her hands as Madara hand Senju~~ , her father’s death, more and more battles where she fought off death at every corner, getting her Mangekyo Sharingan, _Izuna’s_ death, ~~_Hashirama_ ~~ ~~killing~~ ~~~~~~_herself_ ~~ , the village burning, Hashirama dying and Madara being _uselessuselessuseless-_

 

Madara’s eyes shot open, blazing red as she stumbled her way out of the bed, tangled in the sheets and sticky with cold sweat, falling onto her hands and knees on the floor with a gasp. She was dimly aware that she was shaking as she tried to keep her gasping breaths quiet enough to not wake her lover. Her stomach rolled and rebelled as she recalled the flashing images she had seen behind her eyelids and it took all she had to make it to the bathroom before she vomited.

Footsteps sounded behind her, and a hand bearing gentle healing chakra was placed on Madara’s forehead, soothing her as her stomach finished emptying itself. Hashirama lightly hugged her as the Uchiha took a few deep breaths.

“It’s alright love, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere. We’re safe in the village.” Were the words being murmured into her ear and Madara managed to drag in a shaky breath, leaning back against the Senju as her eyes faded back to black. They sat there for a few more minutes before Hashirama shifted.

“Are you alright to go back to bed now?” She asked gently, and Madara nodded stiffly, getting a soft smile in return and a calloused hand pulling her up to her feet before Hashirama’s arm was wrapped snugly around the shorter woman’s waist.

“Come along then, we have a few more hours before we need to be up.” Madara was silent as she let her lover lead her back to the bed where the Uchiha curled up, tugging the blanket snugly around her shoulders before she was dragged towards Hashirama, her face tucked underneath the Senju’s chin.

“Sleep now love, I’m here.”

Madara slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was reading some other fanfic, and it was just this oneshot about the character having a nightmare and i just kinda went: "..... i betcha that Madara has some pretty nasty nightmares" and then i wrote this. i might write another nightmare-themed one going into the details of one of them later on.  
> as always, send me prompts and requests for drabbles, either on here or on tumblr!!


	11. Chapter 11 - And So The Mornings Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why people think Hashirama is a morning person will always baffle Madara.

**Written 04/26/2015**

**Prompt from deamon_of_light: “** **So you would think Hashirama is a morning person but actually the only way Madara can get her up is be dumping a bucket full of water over her”**

**Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama**

**Pairing: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Madara being a little shit.**

* * *

Madara eyed her lover with a smirk. The other woman didn’t know what was coming to her.

The Uchiha would never understand why people thought she wasn’t a morning person and for some reason thought that Hashirama was. It completely baffled her, since she was up at six am every morning without fail. She had been waking up at that hour for almost her entire life after all, it was simply habit now, and she saw no reason to stop it, since it was useful.

Hashirama however, was another matter.

She loved the woman dearly (even though she would strangle anyone who said so, and would never admit to it out loud herself), but Hashirama slept like a _rock_. She snored too. Loudly. But that wasn’t the problem. No, the problem was that Hashirama was nearly impossible to wake up in the mornings and every time the woman was late for something because she had been sleeping, _Madara_ got blamed for it.

She scowled at the thought, before her smirk returned in full force, because today, Hashirama would be in the Hokage’s office, nice, bright, and _early_. Looking around Madara made sure that she had everything she needed;

  * one sleeping Hashirama, snoring away as she sprawled out on their bed? Check.
  * one bucket full of ice cold water courtesy of the river running behind their house? Check.



Her smirk turning into a full-fledged evil grin, Madara carefully picked up the bucket, and walked towards the bed.

“Time to get up Hashirama.” She snickered, before dumping the bucket on the Senju’s head.

Two seconds later and the brunette was sitting up, gasping and wiping water out of her eyes furiously as she stared at her now snorting lover in shock.

“Wha-” Was all she got out, too shocked at the situation to say much else as Madara smirked at her.

“You have an hour to get ready and get to your office for the day.” Hashirama blinked.

“Did you.... Did you just wake me up by _dumping a bucket of water on me!?_ ” Madara nodded.

“Of course, I had to wake you up somehow, and nothing else was working.” She said with a sniff. Hashirama wondered if she had done anything lately to piss off her lover.

“.......”

Madara shot her a sly grin.

“If you hurry up and get to the office sooner you’ll be done for the day sooner and we can actually go out for dinner tonight if you’d like.” She offered nonchalantly. Hashirama was off like a shot as Madara snickered again.

She’d have to remember that a bucket of cold water did wake Hashirama up for future reference.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you like this chapter deamon_of_light!!! tbh, i actually do headcanon my fem!Madara as a morning person, and Hashirama as someone who sleeps in every chance she gets c:  
> anyways, send me more prompts you guys!! i seriously love writing them!!


	12. Chapter 12 - In Which Madara Teaches The Third Grade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama does not have a crush on her niece’s teacher (okay maybe she has a crush on her niece’s teacher).

**Written 04/27/2015**

**Prompt from deamon_of_light: one of them is a teacher and the other one has to collect their niece and has a crush on the teacher.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, Uzumaki-Senju Akane, other child OCs**

**Pairings: referenced TobiMito**

**Warnings: Madara as a third grade teacher.**

* * *

 

Hashirama was waiting around outside of Konoha Elementary School with the hoard of parents, waiting for the bell to ring and release their children from the horrors of school. Sighing, she checked her watch for the fifth time. She might love seeing her niece, but picking her up from school was another matter entirely. The bell chose that moment to ring, and a wave of children of varying ages escaped from the doors. Hashirama stood off to the side to avoid being run over by enthusiastic kids just wanting to get away from the building.

She waited, and waited, and even as the children slowed down to a trickle, there was no sign of her niece. Frowning, the woman waited for a few more minutes, before heading into the school, wondering what was keeping the eight year old. A few wrong turns later, and Hashirama stood outside of the room that held the sign saying “GRADE THREE” on it. She knocked on the open door and peeked in, seeing her niece there with two other kids and their teacher. The four of them turned away from the table they were standing over and Akane grinned widely.

“Aunt Hashi!” She exclaimed, running over to give her a hug, looking up at her happily. “I didn’t know you were picking me up today!” Hashirama laughed and ruffled the girl’s hair.

“It was kind of a last minute thing, your father has to stay late at work today, and your mother is still out of town, so you’re stuck with me this afternoon kiddo.”

“Awesome.” The little girl grinned, before grabbing Hashirama’s hand and tugging her into the classroom some more. “You gotta come meet my friends and sensei!” Laughing, the tall woman allowed herself to be dragged along towards the other children and the dark-haired woman who was grinning wryly.

“This is Uchiha Kaede! She’s my best friend! And this is Hyuuga Haru and he’s also my best friend!” Akane pointed to the small, pale skinned girl, and dark haired boy respectively, before tugging Hashirama around to point at her teacher.

“And this is Madara-sensei! She’s the best teacher in the whole world! She knows everything!” Hashirama’s laughing eyes met Madara’s amused ones, and she extended her hand, shaking the shorter woman’s hand firmly with a smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Madara-san, I’m Senju Hashirama, Akane’s aunt.” She said, and she couldn’t deny that her niece’s teacher was beautiful, with her long hair, and dark eyes, and wry smirk.

“A pleasure, I’m Uchiha Madara. Sorry about keeping your niece so long after the bell, she and her friends were trying to finish up a group assignment.” Hashirama’s smile was replaced by a more natural grin.

“Oh it’s no problem, I was just wondering where she was when she didn’t come out with the other kids.” Madara nodded.

“Well they’re done now, so you’re free to take her. I’ll see you tomorrow Akane-chan, alright? You too Haru-kun. Kaede-chan, your dad texted me saying that you’re to come home with me tonight since he’s going to be at the station late.”

“Alright Aunt Madara!” Hashirama heard the other small girl chirp as she left the room with Akane clinging to her hand and talking a mile a minute.

“-and Madara-sensei is just so great! Don’t you think so Aunt Hashi?” She was saying as they walked out to Hashirama’s car. She started for a second, before smiling down at her niece.

“Of course, she seems like a wonderful teacher.” She said, and Akane nodded before starting to go off about all the ways Madara was a wonderful teacher. Hashirama noted idly that she hadn’t seen a ring on the teacher’s fingers, and wondered if she could ask if she’d like to go out for coffee the next time she picked up Akane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another prompt from deamon_of_light!!! tbh, i think i like the idea of Madara as a teacher? probably not as an elementary school one, but still.  
> you guys can send me requests on tumblr for drabbles! i reblog a lot of AU lists, so if you want you want you can just send me those or something.  
> my tumblr is thefairyprincev c:


	13. Chapter 13 - Obligatory Band AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The media is going to have a field day with this.

**Written 04/27/2015**

**Idea: “-** **band au - i cannot stress that last one enough just like a band that is all together imagiNE THE MEDIA CONFUSION” from bisexualclarke’s list of AUs for 3+ people ships on tumblr**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, Fem!Tobirama, Fem!Izuna, Mito**

**Pairings: Fem!Hashi/Fem!Mada/Fem!Tobi/Fem!Izu/Mito**

**Warnings: Madara educating people on different sexualities and probably being a bit too open about her sex life on national television.**

* * *

  
  


"So, any boys in your lives?" The interviewer asks with a grin. Madara blinks at her before biting back a laugh. She honestly can’t believe that no one has caught on yet, after all, the five of them have been a band for three years now, and a well-known one for two of those years, and still no one has figured it out yet. She thinks that it’s hilarious. She also thinks that the others are probably going to kill her after she’s done this interview, but it will be so worth it.

"No, no. I uh, I think that only Izuna and Hashirama actually like guys honestly and neither of them are dating one, that's for sure." The Uchiha says with her 'I'm in public' smile on her face. The interviewer looks confused as she frowns.

"What do you mean?" Madara sighs, but inwardly she’s grinning.

"Well, Hashirama is bisexual, and Izuna is pansexual, but Mito is a lesbian, I'm demisexual, and god only knows what Tobirama is." She says, still keeping that bland, polite smile on her face as the blonde woman seated across from her just looks at her.

“... Excuse me?” Madara’s smile turns into a smirk.

“Hashirama is bisexual, she likes two or more genders. Izuna is pansexual, she likes people of all genders. Mito is a lesbian, she likes women. I am demisexual, I only feel attraction to those I have a deep emotional connection to. And again, god only knows what Tobirama actually is. I doubt that even she knows for sure.” There is silence on the set as the interviewer blinks.

“Oh. So... no boyfriends then?” She asks, sounding a bit disappointed. Madara resists the urge to sigh as her smile turns polite again.

“Well considering we’re all sleeping with each other, I should hope that none of us have a boyfriend on the side.” The interviewer almost blanches, but is quick to regain her composure as she takes a quick sip of her coffee.

“Oh my, well, that certainly is uh, a revelation.” She says. Madara nods sagely.

“Yes, well, we’re actually all surprised that no one but some of our fans on the internet picked up the fact that five of us are together in the three years that we’ve been together, even though we have all kissed each other at least once in most of our music videos.” She says, and her phone is vibrating wildly in her pocket and Madara can just imagine that their PR people are going to have a field day attempting to cover this up, but the five of them had agreed that they were all sick of getting asked about boyfriends, so this interview was the perfect opportunity to shut all of that down.

Madara doesn’t really care about any of that though, so long as she can keep making the music that she loves with the people that she loves, because that is more than enough for her.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am polyshipping trash and i regret nothing. nothing i tell you.  
> hit me up on tumblr at thefairyprincev!


	14. Chapter 14 - I Didn't Agree To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara does not make the ideal magical girl.

**Written 04/29/2015**

**Idea: Magical girl AU. That’s about it.**

**Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Tobirama, Fem!Izuna, Kurama**

**Pairings: None.**

**Warnings: Madara’s potty mouth.**  

* * *

Madara is staring at the brown-haired girl in a mix of disbelief and horror as her suddenly red eyes dart between her, the white-haired girl, and Madara’s own sheepish looking sister, before she looks down at her own body and the new...  _outfit_ she had somehow been placed in.

“Well... Looks like it wasn’t that hard to find our fourth number!” Hashirama says with forced cheer, as if she weren’t wearing some weird mix of armor and a _schoolgirl_ outfit while holding a tall wooden staff that had some weird kind of glowing orb in it.

“What the _fuck_ is going on here.” Madara spits out, wishing she could cross her arms, but not quite sure what to do with the weapons that had appeared in her own hands. Izuna snickers a little, and Tobirama just closes her eyes and rubs the bridge of her nose.

“Hashirama, you get to explain it to her. It’s all your fault anyways.” The white-haired girl said, shooting her older sister a glare. Madara blinks at the younger girl, before frowning.

“... Do you seriously have a _fur_ collar on your outfit?” Tobirama glares at her and Izuna’s laugh is starting to border on hysterical now as Hashirama goes from pouting to grinning again.

“Well okay, do you remember that meteor thing that landed out in the forest on my grandparents property last month?”

Madara nods, remembering the bright streak of orange light that had flown through the sky, and the flash fire it had caused in the Senju family’s forest  when it had landed before abruptly disappearing.

“Well, I went out there to see if I could find it, and when I did get there, there was this _really_ weird looking fox, said his name was Kurama or something like that, and then he went on some whole spiel about how he was from somewhere called _Hi no Kuni_ and how he had been sent here to retrieve the uh, I don’t actually remember what they were called? It was something starting with a ‘j’, what was it Tobi?” Hashirama frowned, turning to her sister who shrugged.

“I don’t know, it was something weird, sounded kinda like ‘jichurri’ or something like that.”

“Yeah! It was something like ‘jichurri’, and he was sent here to retrieve the nine of them because they’d been sent here by the _Kage_ , whatever those are, to protect them from some weird group that has something to do with red clouds, I think they’re called the Acatsuchi or something, but somehow the group got into this world and have been hunting these ‘jichurri’ down, so they sent Kurama here to recruit the reincarnations of the uh, what did he call us, it was like, the ‘Shosetsu’ or something like that, to recruit them and reawaken their powers so they could help find the ‘jichurri’ and send them home! And then it turns out that I’m one of the reincarnations, and then so is Tobi, and when Izuna came over to do that English project with Tobi, and Kurama growled at her, called her a useless Uchiha, and it turns out that she’s one, and now you are too! Isn’t this great Madara? We’re going to have so much fun!” Hashirama cried out, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl and hugging her tightly as she spluttered and pushed the brunette away.

“What the hell! I never agreed to be a-a fucking _magical girl_ Hashirama! I don’t want any part in this!” She shouted, scowling as she shoved her away, before yelping as a small, nine-tailed fox jumped at her, knocking her over and standing on her chest, glaring down at her with slitted red eyes.

“Well you’re just as disagreeable as always, Uchiha Madara.” The fox growled and Madara glared at it.

“I’ve never met you before in my life, and don’t want any part in this circus.” She scowled and tried to shove the fox away. It jumped off her chest before her hand could hit it and snorted, walking off to sit at the now sulking Hashirama’s feet.

“Too late for that. You’ve been involved from the very start, and most of this is your, or well, your previous incarnation’s, fault anyways, so you get to clean up the mess.” The fox snapped at her and Madara narrowed her eyes as she sat up, wiping a bit of mud off of her face.

“No fucking way. Leave me out of this, I don’t want any part in it, I don’t care what my so-called ‘ _previous incarnation’_ did, it’s not my problem anymore.” The fox grinned at her, showing off all of it’s teeth and Madara couldn’t help but feel an ominous shiver run down her spine.

“Well, it’s too bad for you then, that two members of the Akatsuki sensed your awakening and are on their way here now. You’ll have to fight, or else, they will kill you.” The fox licked a paw as Hashirama crowed and lunged to grab Madara.

“Come on! Let’s go!” She cried out, yanking Madara up and away, Tobirama and Izuna following, the latter still snickering at her older sister as they went to confront the Akatsuki members.

“Wait! What-! I didn’t agree to this!”

Kurama laughed lightly. This was going to be _hilarious._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, really wanted a magical girl AU okay. Seriously. I thought it was hilarious. I might continue this one if people like it? Tell me what you think of it please!  
> Send me prompts and requests for drabbles either here or find me on tumblr at thefairyprincev!!


	15. Chapter 15 - Candy Is Dandy But Liquor Is Quicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama gets chosen to be Hokage. Madara gets drunk.

**Written 04/30/2015**

**Idea: Madara gets really,** _**really** _ **, drunk after Hashirama is announced as the Hokage. Hashirama goes to check on her, and Madara is drunk and upset and babbling and she** _**doesn't care** _ **and Hashirama’s heart breaks a little.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara**

**Pairings: None really.**

**Warnings: Drunk Madara babbling. Angst.**

* * *

 

Madara was drunk when Hashirama showed up at her house, completely and totally _wasted_ , and it was such an odd thing to realize that it caused the Senju to freeze in the doorway of the Uchiha’s bedroom, where she was sitting on her bed and giggling and hiccuping, an empty bottle of sake on the floor, and a nearly empty one in her hands. Hashirama blinked, and took in her friend’s disheveled appearance as she stepped into the room. Madara’s hair was a mess, as per usual, but all she was wearing were her chest bindings and the loose, low-riding pants that she wore to sleep in. Hashirama took another step into the room, and that was when Madara noticed her.

“Hassssshiiiiiii,” she slurred, hiccuping before she took another drink, finishing off the bottle and blinking at it in confusion, before she let it fall on to her bed and she giggled, “what’re you doin’ ‘ere? Shouldn’ you be, uh, with uh, whass-’is-face, your bitchy brother, ‘nd everyone else?” Hashirama took another careful step into the room, not quite sure how to deal with a drunk out of her mind Uchiha Madara, who was looking up at her with wide dark eyes, head tilted to the side as she frowned in confusion.

“I wanted to make sure that you were okay after....” after she hadn’t even been considered for the position of Hokage. After Hashirama had received the title of village leader unanimously. After Madara had just, disappeared from the meeting and the following festivities right after the announcement, and had not reappeared.

Madara pressed her lips together, and blew a raspberry at her. Hashirama decided that she was _way_ out of her league, trying to reason with the drunk Uchiha.

“You wanna know somethin’ Hashi?” She startled when Madara spoke, looking up at her with a serious face, as she patted the bed in front of her, gesturing for the Senju to sit there.

“I don’t even care.” She said bluntly as Hashirama sat down.

“You what?” She asked, sure that she had heard her friend wrong. Madara reached down to the floor, grabbing another bottle of alcohol, and pulled out the cork, taking a gulp before offering the bottle to the Senju, who declined it; she wanted to be sober for this.

“I saaaaaaaaid, that I don’t even care. Knew I wasn’ gonna get the seat. Nobody likes me, rememberrrrr?” She giggled again, this time it was bordering on hysterical though and Hashirama moved forwards, stopping her from taking another drink.

“People _do_ like you though Madara....” She said gently, and got a loud, definitely hysterical now, laugh in response.

“No they don’t! Not anymore! Not after everything that I’ve _done_.” She lunged forwards and grabbed Hashirama’s face between her hands, looking at her almost desperately and Hashirama feels her heart break a little at the look she's given.

“To everyone, you’re what’s _good_ in the world Hashi, you’re beautiful, and strong, ‘nd caring, an’ nice, and able to make anything grow. You’re the light.” She whispered frantically, and Hashirama grabbed onto Madara’s hands; the Uchiha’s fingernails had started to dig into her cheeks as she kept going.

“And that makes me the bad guy. I am all that’s dark, and bad, that only knows how to killkill _kill_ \- ‘nd ‘Zuna _gave_ me his eyes Hashi, I swear it! I _didn’t_ take them, the little fucker pried them out of his own head and _forced_ me to take them! I didn’t want them! I’d rather never see anything again than have his eyes, but they’re all I have _left_ of him now! And I _can’t_ lose anymore of him, or anyone else, but now ‘m gunna lose you too, because the village is important, and you’re gonna be the best damn whatever-kage there ever is, because I can’t ‘cause I _can’t stay_ and I dunno what I’m gonna do, but ‘t’s gonna be bad Hashi, cause I can’t stop myself, only you can, and you’re _gone_ now, and I don’t wanna die but I _do_ wanna die, and either way there’s nothing I can do-”

“ _Madara_ .” Hashirama’s voice was hoarse as she interrupted, moving her hands off of the Uchiha’s to instead wrap them around her friend’s waist, and tug her in close, hugging her gently and running a hand through her hair. “ _Madara_.” She repeats, and she hears the dry sobs of the other and swears that she will never let the Uchiha touch another bottle of sake ever again if this is what happens when she’s drunk.

“It’s going to be alright, Madara. You’re not going to lose me, because you are going to stay _right beside me_ . I swear it. You’re not going to die until you’re old and grey, and you’re not going to do whatever it is that you think you are, because you’re going to _stay_. You’re going to stay right here, with me.” She whispers softly, and wonders how she didn’t notice how much of a wreck Madara was before. She guesses that the Uchiha is just that good at hiding it. She isn’t surprised.

“You have to promise me something though, Madara.” She murmurs, keeping that dark head of hair tucked gently underneath her chin as Madara’s fingers tighten in her kimono, her shoulders still shaking.

“ _Anything._ ” She sobs out. Hashirama tugs her face up by the chin gently, and looks Madara directly in the eyes.

“ _Never_ , get drunk again.” And then Madara is letting out a shaky laugh, and Hashirama tucks her head back against her neck, and she can’t stop herself from hoping that maybe, just maybe, everything will work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title of this chapter is courtesy of Marina and the Diamonds.  
> also I hate this chapter so I'm not sure why I'm posting it and not throwing it in my Outtakes file like most others that I end up not liking, but whatever.


	16. Chapter 16 - Not Quite A Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama hears about what Madara has done to herself.

**Written 04/30/2015**

**Idea: Hashirama learns about Madara’s not-quite-habit of self-mutilation.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara. A bit of Tobirama, and a bit of Butsuma too.**

**Pairings: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Mentions of self-mutilation. Nothing explicit. Angst.**

* * *

 

Hashirama wonders at the scarring on her new friend’s face as they sit on the edge of the river, feet in the water as the cool down after sparring. There’s three thin ragged lines on Madara’s face, the longest of them cutting down from her right temple all the way across her cheek until it ends, just below the corner of her mouth. It is accompanied on both sides by shorter, but no less jagged, scars. All in all, it almost looks like she got clawed by a wild animal, but one with very small claws, because none of the scars are wider than her pinky finger.

Hashirama cannot contain her curiosity and asks about them one day as they’re sitting on top of the cliff.

“Where did you get those scars?”

Madara sighs, and rubs the side of her face as her expression goes blank. She carefully takes the first three fingers of her right hand and lines them up with where each of the scars begins, before dragging them down her face, pressing her fingernails down just enough to turn the scars a faint pink colour.

“I gave them to myself.” She murmurs, and Hashirama is _sure_ that she has to have heard that wrong as she gapes at the other girl, who is still rubbing her face.

“What?” She gasps out, “ _Why_?” Is soon to follow it. Madara shrugs.

“I was too pretty.” Her voice is flat, and like that the dots connect in Hashirama’s mind. Madara is from one of those clans that look down on women, and probably don’t let them out of the camps very often, and marries them off to some cousin or uncle as soon as they start menstruating because of- because of _bloodlines_. Madara has a bloodline. Hashirama doesn’t want to know which one (she can tell she won’t like the answer).

The brunette wraps an arm around Madara’s shoulders and tugs her in for a side hug. Madara looks confused for all of five seconds, before she makes a noise of disgust and pushes Hashirama away. Hashirama pouts, looking at her friend with wide brown eyes until Madara sighs and opens her arms and let’s Hashirama hug her with a happy giggle.

  
  


It is only a week after that that Hashirama finds out that Madara is an _Uchiha_ , and that explains just about everything, and it makes her want to cry for her friend. And then they aren’t friends any longer and Madara has the sharingan and Hashirama _does_ cry for Madara in the safety of her own room at night. (She is also crying for herself, for all that she wants, and all that she will now never get the chance to have.)

  
  


And then, it is months later when she hears about it, the day after her thirteenth birthday.

Hashirama is in a meeting with her father and her only surviving brother when the messenger enters the room, not quite running, but definitely hurrying as he hands a scroll to her father, who is quick to unfurl it and read it, his eyebrows rising ever higher as he does so, before he snorts.

“Father?” She hears Tobirama ask as she keeps quiet, Hashirama has a sinking feeling in her stomach and she thinks that she doesn’t want to hear whatever news just came in, but she will hear it anyways, because she is the next head of the clan, and she must start learning her duties, and taking them seriously now.

“Trouble with the Uchiha’s. There was apparently an...” he pauses, as if weighing which word he wants to use, “an _accident_ with that ugly daughter of Tajima’s.”

Hashirama’s heart freezes and her head snaps up to see her father’s eyes on her. She swallows, keeping her face as blank as she possibly can, because all she can remember is the scars on Madara’s face, and her flat voice saying ' _I gave them to myself. I was too pretty.''_.

“Are there any details about what happened?” Tobirama speaks again because Hashirama is too frozen to even move, let alone speak. Her father’s chin rises.

“No details, but apparently the injury is serious. She’s unconscious and their medics are unsure if the chit will wake up, and their clan is in a tizzy because even if she does wake up, she is now as good as useless to their clan.” He says, and Hashirama instantly knows what he means by that as her hands fall to her own lower abdomen.

In the Uchiha clan, women are meant to have children, and that is it. If Madara is now as good as useless to her clan, that can only mean that she....

Hashirama shoots up, looks at her father in horror as he gives her a small nod, and she claps a hand over her mouth to keep from puking in the room, managing to hold it back until she gets outside, where she proceeds to violently empty her stomach.

  
  


And then, it is years later.

  
  


It is years later, and Madara is curled up in Hashirama’s bed, eyes half-closed as she presses her face against the Senju’s neck, mumbling against it as Hashirama’s fingers gently trace the curve of the Uchiha’s back, and every scar that decorates it. Madara turns over, flopping onto her back as she continues to lie on top of Hashirama, using the other woman’s chest as a pillow as she sighs. Hashirama smiles, and presses a kiss against Madara’s hair, her hands continuing to trace the contours of her lover’s body as they lie in silence.

And then Hashirama’s hands dip between Madara’s hipbones, to trace the knotted scar that decorates her lower abdomen, and Madara sucks in a breath, tensing slightly. Hashirama presses another gentle kiss against the top of her head, but lets her hands keep tracing the scar.

“I heard about it, you know.” She murmurs gently, and Madara grunts a little. “We didn’t get any details, but I heard enough, and after you told me about your face, well....” She trails off and Madara sighs, flipping herself over again, and sitting up so she’s straddling Hashirama’s hips, half-heartedly glaring down at her.

“I had started menstruating that year. My first cycle had only ended two days before, but I knew, _I knew_ , Hashirama, that I couldn’t let anyone in my family find out, but I also knew that they would, because you can’t hide something like that forever. So I did what I had to do to stop it.” She says quietly, and Hashirama tugs her down and presses a soft kiss to the other woman’s mouth, before tucking her head in against her neck again.

“It’s alright, Madara. You don’t have to explain yourself to me. You really don’t. I get it.” She says, and Madara stays quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is sort of connected to chapter 3??? Basically I just wanted to write something angsty cause I'm in a mood lmao whatever   
> send me prompts and stuff and tell me what you think!!! you can find me on tumblr at thefairyprincev c:


	17. Chapter 17 - 1920s AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1920s AU. In which Hashirama is a flapper and Madara runs a girl-gang. And an illegal bar.

** Written 05/02/2015 **

** Idea: 1920s AU, featuring girl-gang leading Madara, flapper Hashirama, and an underground illegal bar. **

** Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, all female Akatsuki. **

** Pairings: Fem!HashiMada **

** Warnings: Drinking, smoking, gambling, and a handsy Hashi. **

* * *

Hashirama is sitting on Madara’s lap, her dropped waist red dress is riding up around her thighs (it had barely skimmed past her knees to begin with), and the flimsy straps of it are sliding down as she presses her face against the curve of the other woman’s neck and breathes out a sigh as Madara shifts her arms around her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. Hashirama’s probably smearing her makeup all over her lover, and her hair is starting to tumble out of the pins that make it look like it’s been cut short, but it’s nearing midnight and set’s done for the night, and once Madara finishes up this last game of whatever it is, they can go home.

Madara, in contrast, has a cigarette in one hand, and a handful of cards in the other, which she is carefully looking at over Hashirama’s head. Her wide-legged trousers are creased, and her white button up has it’s sleeves rolled up, and a few questionable dark stains on it from the work she was doing earlier with a few members of her gang before they had congregated in the basement of their storefront, where the bar they ran was. As the patrons had poured in for their evenings of illicit activity, Madara had scoped out on of the gaming tables to run for the night. (She had been careful to keep her wins spaced out enough for none of the men at the table to realize that she was cheating.)

The Uchiha’s eyes narrow as one of the drunken men at her table leers at the woman sitting in her lap, eyeing the tanned legs peeking out from under the red dress. He had been making comments about the Senju all night, as she had sung through her set with Madara’s cousin Itachi, and Deidara. Madara is quick to cause him to lose the rest of the money he has on him to her, making him leave with a grumble as she gives Sasori a meaningful look from where the redhead is standing behind the bar. That man won’t be making it home. 

It takes most of Madara’s self control as she takes a sip of whatever the hell they were calling their latest alcohol to not react as Hashirama’s hands move from being wrapped loosely around her neck, to instead lightly rest on Madara’s chest, more specifically, her small breasts that were near invisible underneath the shirt that she wore. She is very careful as she puts her cigarette out, takes a sip of her drink, and soundly wins the final round of the game she’s been playing, offering icy smiles to the groaning men, because she knows that if she doesn’t wrap things up now she’ll have an unhappy Hashirama on her hands when they get back to their crappy apartment two blocks away. (And with the way that Hashirama has been very slowly feeling her up now for the twenty minutes it took to wrap things up, she is not keen on sleeping in the front room tonight.)

A quick look at Itachi gets Kisame down from the shopfront to the basement to drag anyone who refuses to leave as they close down for the night, out into the back alley and out of her hair.

“Up you get love.” Madara murmurs against Hashirama’s hair, getting a whine in response, before the woman reluctantly unfolds herself, halfheartedly fixing up her hair, and wiping smeared lipstick off on her arm as she pouts at the shorter woman, who grins at her and unrolls her sleeves.

“You girls alright to close up?” She asks the other members that worked tonight. Deidara nods, her heavily kohl-rimmed eyes still bright as ever as she grins.

“‘Course we are Boss-Lady! ‘Sides, I think Hashi’d kill you if you stayed behind to help tonight, she’s been itching to get home ‘nd neck with you since she’s got here.” The blonde snickers as she gets rolled eyes in response. Madara snorts as she puts her jacket and hat on, wrapping an arm around Hashirama’s waist after the other woman puts her own long coat on.

“ Remember, it’s you, and Sasori, and Hidan, and Kakuzu manning this place tomorrow night. Pein and I have that fucking mess with that upstart Suna gang to deal with.” Madara says sharply, and she gets nods in reply, before she makes her way up the stairs and out of the back door and Hashirama is leaning down to press her face against Madara’s neck again and this time she’s not even being subtle as she nips and kisses it and Madara’s fingers dig into her partner’s waist as the brunette giggles softly. Madara groans quietly and wonders why their apartment is so far away as they make their way home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this between 11pm and 12:30am. I don't even know if it makes any sense okay. I am so tired right now.  
> Send me prompts and requests either here or on tumblr at thefairyprincev!!! (seriously, give me ideas for stuff, I'm running kinda low lately)


	18. Chapter 18 - I Didn't Agree To This pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nobody is really expecting Madara's actual reasons for putting up with this whole "magical girl" thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since I really got no feedback on the latest chapters and decided that I actually really liked the magical girl AU idea, have a part two.

**Written 05/03/2015**

**Idea: Continuation of “I Didn’t Agree To This” Magical Girl AU. The Akatsuki keep trying to convince Madara that yes, her previous incarnation really did form them, and that she really should retake her position as their leader.  
Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Tobirama, Fem!Izuna, Tobi/Obito, Tsunade, the Akatsuki **

**Pairings: Fem!HashiMada, hints of Fem!TobiIzu**

**Warnings: Madara’s potty mouth. Izuna being Izuna.**

* * *

 

Madara would wonder just who she had pissed off in a past life, except according to everyone involved in this circus, she had apparently pissed off just about everyone, so there really was no use in wondering. Instead, she braced herself for yet another long-winded monologue on why she should (re)join the evil organization that was planning world domination or whatever (she never listened to any of Kurama’s rants about the issue). And now, here she was, stuck in some alternate world after helping the jinchuuriki return to wherever here was, and then, the Akatsuki had shown up. (She was actually considering thanking them, because at least they got her away from all of the suspicious glares she had been getting while in the palace with everyone else.) (Apparently her previous self had _really_ messed up.)

“Madara! Why are you fighting us! You are one of us!” The orange masked man was shouting again (and really? An _orange_ mask? Honestly, no sense of fashion, the lot of them. Not even Hashirama’s fashion sense was that bad.) and she was honestly about to see if she could strangle him with the chain connecting her kama and gunabi, but Hashirama started shouting back right on cue as the butt of her staff slammed the ground and thorny vines sprouted to latch onto any of the freakish white clone cannon fodder things that the Akatsuki apparently had an overabundance of.

“Don’t listen to them Madara! You’re not one of them! You’re one of us!” Madara is going to strangle both of them she decides as she parries an attack and throws her kama, yanking it back by it’s chain as she glares at anyone who dares to look at her. And oh dear god, they’re both shouting at each other now.

“Madara is Akatsuki! She left your stupid kingdom once, and she’ll leave it again!”

“No she won’t! Madara’s a better person now! The first Madara might’ve been an idiot,” one of her eyebrows rise as she turns to look at the shouting brunette, who is very dramatically pointing her staff at mask-boy, “but she’s smarter than that now! She’s loyal!” She can hear Izuna trying so hard not to burst out laughing and Madara closes her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose, because yes, this had _somehow_ become her life now.

“HA! Madara? Loyal to Hi no Kuni and Konoha? You must be dreaming!” And Madara does have to agree with mask-boy on that, because she could honestly care less about what happened to this weird ass world she had been unwillingly dragged into, but this guy is just way too annoying for her to ever willingly agree with. The bickering match continues until Hashirama is right up in the masked guy’s face, and both are pretty much screaming at each other, and Tobirama looks even more annoyed than Madara feels and Izuna is hanging off the white-haired girl’s shoulder as she laughs (and Madara decides she definitely did _not_ see Izuna feeling up the other girl’s breasts, thank you very much). The last of this wave of freaky white guys is taken care of and everyone is starting to look between the two screaming brunette’s and Madara, and they’re all starting to edge away from Madara, and for fucks sake's-

The Uchiha tosses her weapons down to the ground, where they dissolve in a flash of light as she lets go of the stupid transformation, feeling a lot better once she’s again in clothing that actually covers her body as she crosses her arms and glares at everyone.

“You’re all fucking idiots.” She snaps, and Hashirama turns to her with a pout. Madara lets one eyebrow rise. Hashirama keeps pouting. Madara keeps her eyebrow raised. Hashirama sighs, and steps away from the masked guy and shuffles back over to the designated Konoha side of the battle.

“Madara! Have you decided to abandon these hopeless fools and retake your position?” And that stupid masked guy is _still shouting_. (She’s definitely going to strangle him next time she sees him.)

“Go fuck yourself.” She says flatly and the guy makes a strangled noise in his throat. The blonde woman, who had introduced herself as Senju Tsunade when the four of them had arrived in Hi no Kuni, clears her throat.

“So you’re going to fight for us then?” Madara gives the older woman a flat stare.

“You can go fuck yourself too.” And there are noises of outrage as the blonde’s eye twitches. Hashirama looks scandalized.

“Madara! Show some respect!” She says, and Madara’s pretty sure that her eyebrow is going to freeze halfway up her forehead at this rate.

“I never agreed to any of this, remember?” Hashirama starts pouting again and there are few people starting to grumble and Madara can hear someone mumbling about how it’d be easier to just be rid of her, that they can’t trust her, and she sweeps a cold gaze over everyone surrounding them.

“Literally the _only_ reason that I’m putting up with any of this, is because of this idiot here.” She points to Hashirama, who grins like the idiot she is. There are looks of confusion amongst the crowd. Madara wants to bash her face against a brick wall. She turns to Tsunade and fixes her with a stare.

“You don’t have to worry about me joining those other idiots so long as Hashirama is here.” She says blandly, and the blonde raises an eyebrow.

“So.... you’re doing this because of your friendship?” She asks cautiously, and Madara is _definitely_ going to bash her face against a brick wall.

“I’m doing this because I’m getting _laid_ , and if I join those cloaked idiots, I _stop_ getting laid, so really, I don’t give a fuck what you all do, I’m only here because my _girlfriend_ is and I’m not about to give up sex while she goes on some harebrained mission to try and save a stupid world.” She can hear crickets chirping as Hashirama pouts and throws her arms around Madara’s neck and presses her cheek against the Uchiha’s and Madara knows that everyone is gaping at them now and she can’t help but smirk as she guess that they definitely weren’t expecting this. But that’s what they get for forcing her to become a fucking magical girl.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing is almost at 200 hits. this is nuts.  
> I want to give everyone who's read this a huge thank you, and everyone who's left kudos or a comment an even bigger thank you!!! you're all awesome <3  
> as usual, send me prompts for stuff either on here, or you can find me on tumblr at [thefairyprincev](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com/)


	19. Chapter 19 - To Forget All That You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara might have forgotten, but Hashirama would do her damnedest to make the Uchiha remember.

**Started 05/01/2015 Finished 05/03/2015**

**Prompt from Didi/uchiagakure: Amnesiac!Madara, with Hashirama having to make her remember that they’re in love.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, Tobirama**

**Pairings: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Light angst.**

* * *

“You’re crazy.” Madara’s voice is flat as she looks up at Hashirama from the hospital bed she’s currently lying in, her chest and head wrapped in bandages, right arm lying in a splint. Hashirama pouts from where she stands at the foot of the Uchiha’s bed.

“But I’m serious!” Hashirama pout deepens and she bites her lip, trying hard not to show how upset she actually is by this new development.

It had been a simple enough message delivery, although the information was sensitive enough for Madara to take two of Tobirama’s ANBU with her to deliver it. That part had gone smoothly enough, it was when the three had been returning to the village that the trouble had struck, and had landed one ANBU in critical care, the other out of commission for at least a month, and Madara herself in the hospital, a mess of bloodied gashes, dark bruises, and a worrying head injury, that had turned out to be much more serious the second the Uchiha had woken up, and the first words out of her mouth had been: “ _Where the hell am I? Who the fuck are you?”_ and worst of all: “ _Uh... for that matter, who am_ I _?”_

And now, here Hashirama was, trying hard to convince Madara of her identity when the other woman was unable to recall anything related to her personal life, feelings, and history. At least she appeared to remember how to use chakra judging by the activated sharingan, even if it had been an unconscious effort, which meant that Madara could still probably fight with the best of them. She just... didn’t remember who she was. And that wasn’t good.

Two weeks later and Hashirama wasn’t any closer to helping Madara either remember everything, or to convincing her that yes, they actually were lovers contrary to what the Uchiha seemed determined to believe (personally, Hashirama blamed the fact that Madara wouldn’t believe her on the old hag Madara’s clan had assigned to help get her back up to speed). She had honestly answered all of Madara’s questions, and told her all that had happened over the past few years since they had formed the village, and still Madara kept her distance. So Hashirama had set herself to wooing the cautious Uchiha all over again. This time with copious amounts of flowers, and sweets, and invitations to dinner, and walks around the village. (And Madara’s house was now starting to resemble a giant indoor garden, and there had been more sugar-hyper Uchiha children than the village knew what to do with, and Madara had turned down every dinner invitation, and looked mostly uncomfortable during their walks, but Hashirama was stubborn and doing what she could.)

“You should just give up on her,” Tobirama says, a month after the accident when Madara still hasn’t regained her lost memories, or accepted Hashirama’s fact that she loved the other woman. And truthfully, Hashirama _had_ considered it, because watching Madara’s eyes remain distant and not recognize her every time she saw the Uchiha _hurt_ , but... It hurt more not having Madara with her, waking up beside her, and hearing her shoot down Hashirama’s more out-there ideas while insulting her in that way she had. She _loved_ Madara, and a little bump in the road like this wasn’t about to change that. (She had dealt with worse after all, including having Madara outright hate her, and hadn’t she gotten through and around that too?) She fixes her younger brother with a look that he knows all too well and he sighs, already knowing what she’s going to say.

“I won’t give up on her Tobi.” Is exactly what he’s expecting, the quiet; “She means too much to me for me to just let her go.” Is not. Tobirama knows that he hasn’t been the most supportive of people concerning his sister’s personal life, but that last whispered sentence is enough to force him to really _think_ about how this whole situation has been affecting her, and as he takes in the growing dark circles underneath her eyes, and the slumped shoulders that are nothing like her usual sulking and flouncing, he reaches forwards to give her a quick, one-armed hug. Hashirama’s shoulders slump down even more and her eyes close.

He wants to reassure his older sister that everything will be fine, that Madara will either eventually get her memories back, or she will fall for his entirely too stubborn sister all over again, but Tobirama has always been the realistic of the two of them, so he stays quiet instead, because there is no certainty that everything will work out. For the first time since the accident though, he finds himself hoping that Madara will regain her memories, and once more be the annoying, standoffish Uchiha that he has always known, and that his sister has always loved, because even that is better than dealing with a truly upset Hashirama, and the blank board that Madara has become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is for you Didi!!! I hope you like it!!! ~~cause I don't |D~~  
>  I re-wrote this one about three times, which is why it took me a couple of days to do, and I'm almost happy with how it turned out, so I hope you like it!!!  
> as usual, send me prompts and ideas either on here or over here on tumblr at [thefairyprincev](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com/)!!!  
> (seriously, please send me stuff, I'm running out of ideas and I want to keep writing more ;w;)


	20. Chapter 20 - Of Holidays and Singing Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts AU. The Yule Ball is coming up again and Madara is avoiding Hashirama's proposals to go with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in honor of it being AU month on askmadahashi because I love that blog and it’s what got me so deep into the pairing I started writing this fic in the first place. (also Hogwarts AUs are my specialty and I love them)

**Written 05/04/2015**

**Idea: Hogwarts AU. It’s December in their sixth year and Hashirama just has to ask Madara to the Yule Ball (in the most over the top way possible of course) (aka promposals, Hogwarts style ~~because I'm not going to my prom~~ ). **

**Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Izuna, a nameless Uchiha, and mentions of Fem!Tobirama**

**Pairings: Fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: fluff abound.**

* * *

Madara is avoiding Hashirama, she can’t even deny it as she makes her younger sister check to make sure that the Senju isn’t in the library before she enters it.

“You’re being ridiculous.” Izuna mutters as Madara creeps into the library and makes a beeline towards the furthest table she can find. Madara sneers at the thirteen year old.

“I’d like to see you enjoy having Hashirama come up with the most ridiculous ways possible of asking you to the Yule Ball and then actually carry them out in front of everybody.” Izuna rolls her eyes and settles down at the table with her older sister.

“I dunno, I thought that those singing flowers last year were pretty amusing.” She says, and Madara wonders how much trouble she would get in if the homework Izuna was currently doing just disappeared. Izuna might be her younger sister, and Madara might love the girl to death, but sometimes, she was the most annoying little shit ever. So Madara decides that if Izuna liked those stupid flowers so much, she could wake up to a very loud bouquet of them for Christmas.

“Bet that you wouldn’t have enjoyed them if they had been screaming at you.” Madara mutters, and turns her attention to the Ancient Runes essay she has to finish up by the end of the week. Izuna shakes her head and returns her attention to her own work. There is silence, with only the sound of scratching quills and rustles of paper until one of their many cousins appears from the rows of bookshelves. Madara looks up from her essay to shoot the seventeen year old standing beside her a raised eyebrow.

“Yes?” She asks archly, not able to remember the older boy’s name at the moment as she waits for him to speak.

“Kaede was in the Common Room and overheard that Senju kid muttering about her sister and how annoying she’s being with her plan to ask you to the Ball this year. Apparently it’s going to be... loud.” He says quietly, dutifully ignoring the violent twitch of Izuna’s eye as the other third year girl is mentioned (and Madara really does not want to know what they’re arguing about now. She really doesn’t.) and Madara’s lips thin. Her cousin is still standing there, although he’s starting to shift nervously.

“Also, apparently she’s on her way up here...” He says and Madara shoots up from her seat, nearly knocking over her chair as she gives a swish of her wand, causing all of the things she had spread over the table to quickly return to her bag.

“Izuna, if you tell Hashirama where I am I will make sure that you wake up with your hair as white as Tobirama’s.” Is all Madara says, before she turns, making her way through the maze of bookshelves to exit through the library’s back doors before Hashirama can find her.

It’s not that she has anything against going to the Ball with the other girl, she just... really doesn’t like the ostentatious way that Hashirama is always determined to ask her in, and that’s why she’s been avoiding the Hufflepuff since December began, and why, a week and a half before classes are done for the year, she can be found hurrying through the corridors and trying to get back to the Slytherin Common Room without being seen. (Because the rest of the school enjoys making bets about how Hashirama is going to ask her to the Ball. Madara’s pretty sure that the bets are even stupider than half the stuff the Senju comes up with.)

And of course, Madara is practically at the safety of her House Common Room, when Hashirama jumps out from behind a suit of armor, throwing her arms around the Uchiha’s neck with a happy shout of; “Madara!”

Madara stumbles at the sudden weight, and falls backwards, hitting the wall before falling onto the floor, and she glares up at the brunette who is grinning down at her as she straddles Madara’s hips.

“Fouuuuund youuuu~” The Hufflepuff sing-songs and Madara closes her eyes with a sigh.

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Madara can _hear_ the pout in Hashirama’s voice as the other girl presses her cheek against Madara’s with a dramatic sniffle.

“I wouldn’t have to avoid you if I hadn’t been hearing all about your grand plans to ask me to the Ball this year since the month began.” She grumbles, and Hashirama huffs.

“Do you not want to go to the Ball with me?” She asks quietly, and that startles Madara enough to make her eyes open and her head turn sharply to the side as she looks at the taller girl.

“What?”

“Do you not want to go to the Ball with me Madara?” She repeats, looking seriously at the Uchiha, “Because you always avoid me asking you to go with me.” Madara bites her lip, before wrapping her arms loosely around Hashirama’s shoulders and tugging her close, pressing her face against the other’s neck.

“Idiot. I _like_ going to the Ball with you. I just hate that you ask me in such public ways.” Her voice is muffled and Madara can feel her cheeks burning, so she feels fully justified in keeping her face hidden. Hashirama hugs her tightly for a few seconds, before pushing her away slightly, and the Senju is wearing a large grin. Madara lets an eyebrow rise. Hashirama’s wand is out all of a sudden, and a quick flick of it later, and there is a beautiful red rose, it’s edges tipped in white, in Madara’s hand. She stares down at it for a second, before looking back up at the other girl.

“In that case, Madara Uchiha, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball this year?” Hashirama says softly, and Madara grins crookedly.

“Idiot.” She says, and tugs at the Hufflepuff’s black and yellow tie gently, pulling her close in order to press a soft kiss against her lips. “Of course I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody even read this fic anymore? Does anybody even care? I kinda get the feeling that the answer to both of those is no...  
> Oh well.  
> I've got maybe a few more chapters in me to write right now, and then I'll probably abandon this series cause there doesn't seem to be any interest in it and I've gotten a total of four prompts overall. Dunno if I'll take it down or leave it up yet.  
> Whatever.  
> you can find me on tumblr at [thefairyprincev](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com/) if you want anything.


	21. Chapter 21 - This Old House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hashirama is going to kill her brother for making her have to go into the old Uchiha House, which is, without a doubt, haunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a really good mood right now, so have a very long chapter twenty-one. Honestly, it's more of a oneshot than a drabble at this point.

**Started 05/03/2015 Finished 05/04/2015**

**Idea: It’s Halloween night and Hashirama is forced to get her stupid brother and stupid cousin out of the haunted Uchiha house at the end of the street. Hopefully without running into the  witch that apparently haunts the place. Or her supposed demon fox.**

**Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, Mito, Tobirama, Toka, Itama, Kawarama**

**Pairings: Hints of fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: This is kinda creepy. Some violence.**

* * *

It is Halloween, and Hashirama is fourteen, out getting candy from strangers with her younger brothers, her cousin, and her best friend (Hashirama is by far the most enthusiastic of the group) as they traverse the neighborhood, and then, because Hashirama and Mito are thirteen now, and Tobirama and Toka are twelve, they are allowed to take Itama and Kawarama outside of the neighborhood with them to get even more candy.

It is as the group is nearing the end of a long street full of old, Victorian-esque houses, that Kawarama slides up and grabs her hand tightly. Hashirama looks down at the seven year old who is dressed up as some superhero she doesn’t quite remember the name of. Itama has grabbed Toka’s hand, because Tobirama is going through a phase where he’s deemed his younger siblings “uncool”.

“What’s wrong?” The brunette asks her youngest siblings with a frown as they pause at the end of the street. Itama points at a lone house standing back from the street, the front lawn is overgrown and full of weeds, the black gate is broken, and the house looks exactly like what you would expect from a haunted house.

“Itama?” She asks quietly, waiting for him to clarify. The nine year old gulps before speaking.

“That’s the old Uchiha house.” He says, and Hashirama closes her eyes and wants to sigh as Mito rolls her own eyes, and the two twelve year olds gain similar looks of interest.

“Nori was going on and on at school yesterday that his older brother and his friends went in there last Halloween and saw the witch’s familiar and that it tried to eat them!”

The Uchiha house had been boarded up and abandoned almost a hundred and fifteen years ago after the sudden deaths of the family that had lived there. It was never spoken of, and somehow, over the years, the rumor had spread that it had been the eldest child, the only daughter, who was a witch, who had turned on her family, and used them in some terrible terrible ritual that had backfired and killed her too, and now she haunted her old house, with her familiar, a vicious fox, and killed anyone who dared enter her domain. And so of course everyone bragged about going into the Uchiha house and seeing the witch or her fox. It was the biggest legend their small town had after all.

Tobirama scoffed and Toka snorted.

“As if that scaredy cat Tetsuo would even get this close to the house, let alone actually go _inside_ of it.” Toka says, rolling her eyes and looking as peeved as an eleven year old can get. Tobirama nods, and Hashirama is starting to get a baaaaaad feeling about this because her brother and cousin are looking at each other, and then Toka grins and lets go of Itama’s hand.

“Last one into the house and up to the top floor is a chicken and has to give the other half their candy?” She says as she lets her overly full pillowcase drop, drawing her flashlight from it.

“Don’t you two dare-!” Hashirama begins, but it’s too late because Tobirama is shaking Toka’s hand now, and then the two twelve year olds are scrambling over the chipped black fence and into the yard before hurtling up to the house and through the cracked front door and Hashirama is going to murder both of them when they get home because now Kawarama’s crying and Itama’s starting to hyperventilate and both are upset because neither believes that they will see their older brother or cousin ever again now.

“Mito...” She looks at her friend pleadingly and the redhead, takes both of Hashirama’s younger brothers by their hands and tugs them into a hug, smoothing back their hair and shushing them as she gets them to sit on the sidewalk. Hashirama lets her own pillowcase fall to the ground, before sighing and turning towards the house. She can faintly hear the sounds of thumping coming from inside of it and she swears that she is going to take all of Toka and Tobirama’s candy for making her do this (she _hates_ ghosts and haunted houses dammit!).

Reluctantly, she climbs over the fence, and makes her way through the knee high grass, squinting in the light from her flashlight as she makes her way up to the front porch. There is a fox lying in front of the door when she gets there, and Hashirama freezes, remembering all the stories she had heard about it over the years. It doesn’t move, except to open one red-slit eye, looking at her. Hashirama’s hands are shaking but she resolutely steps up to the fox, before biting her lip. It is blocking the door.

“U-Uhm, excuse me, but, my brother and cousin are the idiots who just ran inside this house, and uh, I’d really really appreciate it if you could move so I could go in and get them before they really get into trouble?” She says haltingly, feeling stupid at the fact that she is talking to the so-called ‘demon fox’, but that one red eye is just unnerving, and she’d really rather not have to touch the animal if at all possible, and it’s not running away on it’s own, so asking seems like the only option to her. The fox tilts it’s head to the side, and Hashirama is starting to wonder if there are any other entrances to the house, when it stands up, nods to her, and steps away from the door. She stares at it, and she could swear that the thing looks like it’s _laughing_ at her now.

“ _Hurry up and get those two out then if you must. Her patience is wearing thin.”_ She hears a voice whisper, and her head whirls around, trying to find the source, before her wide brown eyes land on the fox, whose red eyes are definitely looking at her in amusement. Hashirama gulps, and heads into the house.

Her flashlight is flickering now, and Hashirama can admit to herself that she is _terrified_ as she walks down the hallway and up the first flight of creaking stairs. She can hear thumping and some laughter from further upstairs and it is some comfort to her as she begins to make her way up the creaking steps.

“H-Hello?” She asks cautiously as a door creaks behind her, and she creeps forwards, trying to locate the next flight of stairs. There is no answer, and the noises coming from upstairs have gone strangely silent. Her flashlight is flickering even more now, and then it just fails, leaving her in near total darkness. Hashirama whimpers and the door to her right swings open violently. She yelps and drops her flashlight. A candle flickers to life inside of the dark room, and a cool breeze ruffles a few strands of Hashirama’s hair. Everything sounds weirdly muffled to her ears right now as she takes a shaky step forwards, followed by another one, and then another one, and then, Hashirama is in that dark room, lit by a single white candle, standing on a table near the window, covered by a heavy, faded red, velvet curtain.

“You, are an idiot.” A voice says from behind her, and Hashirama whirls around with a yelp as the door slams shut and the candle flares and so do several others scattered around the room.

There is a girl standing in front of the door now. She doesn’t look much older than Hashirama herself does, and she is barefoot, with dark hair that blends into her surroundings, and the plain white shift she is wearing is almost glowing in the darkness. Hashirama gulps and she almost swears that she sees the girl’s eyes flash red briefly.

“I-I’m sorry! I don’t mean to intrude but my brother and cousin-!” Her hands are waving wildly as she speaks quickly. The girl stares at her, before huffing out a soft laugh. The fox from the front door jumps on to her shoulder, eyes glowing red from underneath the girl’s dark hair. Hashirama stumbles backwards and trips and falls on to her back. The girl steps forwards and leans over her.

“What’s your name?” Her dark eyes are focused on Hashirama, and the fourteen year old can feel her cheeks flushing.

“H-Hashirama!” She squeaks out, “Hashirama Senju!” Those dark eyes narrow at her, and the girl leans back on her heels.

“Interesting.” She murmurs, before fixing Hashirama with a stare, and yup, her eyes are definitely _red_ now.

“I,” She begins, “am Madara Uchiha.” And Hashirama whimpers a little. Madara snorts.

“Don’t worry, your dumb relatives are safe. I had Kurama... show them the door.” The grin on Madara’s face is unsettling and Hashirama props herself up on her hands but Madara is suddenly leaning over her again, head tilted to the side and her left hand resting on the floor beside the brunette’s waist. Hashirama’s breath catches in her throat and one pale hand is lifted, a finger tracing it’s way down from Hashirama’s temple, down the side of her neck, to her collarbone. She whimpers again and she can’t look away from the other girl’s red eyes, everything else is beginning to blur and twist oddly, and she thinks she might be hyperventilating now.

“Calm down,” Madara murmurs, bringing her pale hand back up to Hashirama’s tanned face, cupping her cheek and brushing her thumb across her cheekbone, “I don’t plan on hurting you. It is just... odd, seeing you this young again.” Hashirama freezes.

“Tell me, how many years has it been now since this house was abandoned, Hashirama? How many years has it been since...” She trails off, her eyes no longer seeing the girl in front of her. Hashirama takes a shaky breath.

“One hundred and fifteen years, almost to the day.” She says quietly, carefully sitting up more and trying to slowly edge away from the girl.

“One hundred and fifteen years that I have been trapped here... That is such a large length of time... to be stuck here with none but Kurama...” She murmurs, and lets her hand fall from Hashirama’s face, leaning back again. Hashirama carefully stands up.

“I’m sorry.” She says softly, her hands hanging limp by her sides. Madara’s eyes are still unfocused, and now Hashirama can see that the edges of the Uchiha are blurring. The fox remains solid though.

“No, no, it’s not... Not you. Not your fault. Was never your fault. Always mine...” Madara’s hands are clenching in the fabric of her shift now, and there is a dark stain spreading out from her chest and Hashirama can hear dripping now and Hashirama thinks she’s going to puke as she moves around the girl towards the door. Madara’s head snaps up, and her eyes are blazing red now as Hashirama’s hand lands on the doorknob.

“No...” She whispers, “Nononono! You can’t leave! Not again!” She sounds hysterical, and she lunges towards Hashirama but the fourteen year old has flung the door open now and she’s running, running as fast as she can, flying down the stairs as shrill screams erupt behind her. One of the stairs cracks underneath Hashirama’s foot and she feels wood cut deep into her calf and she yelps in pain, and bites through her lip as she rips her leg out of the broken stair and stumbles the rest of the way down the stairs, landing on her hands and knees at the foot of them. The fox is sitting there, staring at her, it’s head tilting to the side.

“ _I hope you have learned your lesson this time, Hashirama Senju. This is the first time you shall make it out of this house alive._ ” It says, and Hashirama scrambles up and shoves at the fox but it just laughs and disappears, and then Hashirama is running out of the Uchiha house, hurling herself down the front steps, and through the garden.

Tobirama is arguing with Mito and Toka is hugging Itama and Kawarama to her and both are sniffling and Toka’s eyes are red rimmed.

“-can’t just leave her in there! She’s in trouble Mito! There’s something seriously wrong with that house! This weird girl told us to leave, and she set that fox on us, and it _bit_ Toka, and then she said that Hashirama was _hers_ and-!”

That is when Toka sees her running through the yard and screams, pointing at her, and Hashirama knows that she must look like a mess, dirt and dust smeared over her face and hair, the tights of her fairy costume are ripped and her right leg is bloodied, but she is _alive_ , gloriously so, and she relishes in the pain of it as she flings herself over the broken fence, landing hard on her hands and knees, scraping them up even more as she gasps for air.

A mournful wail echoes around them and Hashirama sweeps forwards, hugging her brothers tightly before pushing them away.

“We need to get out of here.” She snaps, “ _Now_.” None of them argue as they make their escape.

Hashirama glances back at the old house only once, and sees the fox, Kurama, sitting on the porch, before she glances up, and sees Madara, a pale figure shrouded in darkness, one hand pressed against a window on the second floor, a look of anguish on her face, and a trail of red tracing down from her left eye. Hashirama shudders, and turns away again, holding both Itama and Kawarama’s hands tightly as they head home.

She makes sure that she will _never_ have to go near that house ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah. took me two days to write this, and I love it. I have no idea why I'm in a holiday mood lately, but I am. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!  
> Send me prompts for stuff either on here or you can find me on tumblr at [thefairyprincev](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com)


	22. Chapter 22 - Definitely Hallucinating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara does not believe in ghosts. And then the dead girl followed her home.

** Started 04/29/2015 Finished 05/05/2015 **

** Idea: Madara is not superstitious. And then the dead girl followed her home. Modern AU in which Hashirama is a ghost. **

** Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama **

** Pairings: a bit of Fem!HashiMada **

** Warnings: None. **

* * *

Madara was not superstitious. She scoffed at people who had their personal habits borne out of the thought that they’d be lucky if they kept to the same routine. And she definitely didn't believe that ghosts existed, no matter how many times her friends had dragged her to the graveyard, pulled out ouija boards, or told stories. Ghosts just weren't real and Madara knew that.

And then the dead girl had followed her home.

It had been just another usual Halloween for the sixteen year old, who had unwillingly been dragged along to the local cemetery with her friends, who had proceeded to hold a bogus seance or something, complete with toy store ouija board. Nothing had happened, and they group had gone home. And now here she was, sitting on her bed, with an expression of shock displayed across her face.

"What. The. Fuck." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the opaque girl who didn't look a bit older than her. The girl grinned.

"Hi! I'm Hashirama!" She said, waving from where she sat on Madara's windowsill, her legs swinging from underneath the gauzy white dress she was wearing.

"You're not real," She said flatly, "and Hashirama is a really dumb name."

The (not a ghost) girl slumped, lower lip sticking out and quivering as she looked up at Madara with big brown eyes.

“Th-That’s so mean...” She sniffled, and Madara eyed the girl for a moment before closing her own eyes briefly, wondering just who she'd pissed off, and then sighing.

"Alright, fine, I'm not hallucinating, you're very real, you're just dead, and there's nothing wrong with your name." She snapped, pinching the bridge of her nose as she reopened her eyes.

The other girl sprang up from her seat (and about a foot into the air, Madara noted with detached interest) before flinging herself at Madara, who promptly a had an armful of grinning, giggling, freezing cold, ghost, nuzzling into her hair.

"Oh you're so cute! I think I'm gonna stay here! I wasn't sure at first but now I am!"

"Wait, what!" Madara's eyes widened and she attempted to push Hashirama away from her, only managing to put her hands through the girl's shoulders with a yelp. She dragged her hands away from the ghost who was now sitting in her lap, and stared down at them, and the goosebumps that had raced up her arms. Hashirama was giggling, her arms still wrapped around Madara’s neck.

“What’s your name? Or should I just call you ‘cutie’?” The brunette asked, grinning down at Madara, who’s eye twitched.

“ Please don’t call me that. My name is Madara.” She said stiffly, before carefully raising her hands again, and trying to shove Hashirama away from her. This time it worked, and the ghost was shoved off of her lap, and onto the floor. Where she promptly sunk about five inches  _ through _ the floor. Madara closed her eyes again and wondered just what she had taken that would cause such messed up hallucinations, because no matter what she said, she was adamant that no, this was not a ghost, Hashirama was nothing but a hallucination, possibly brought about by the lack of sleep she’d had this week thanks to the upcoming calculus test she’d been staying up till all hours studying for. And now the ghost is pouting again, rubbing her backside as she looks up at Madara.

“ That was rude.” She whines,still sitting on the floor...  _ in _ the floor. Madara just looks at her. 

“I am going to bed now.” She says blandly, standing up and turning her back on the dead girl. Thankfully, she had changed before Hashirama had decided to show up. She turns her light out, dutifully ignoring Hashirama’s babbling, and crawls into bed. 

And then her forehead is poked. She growls, not opening her eyes.

“Madara...” Another poke. “.... Maaadara.” Poke poke. “Ma-”

“What!”

“I’m bored.” A pout. 

Madara wishes this girl was alive so she could strangle her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that it was about time that I finished up this drabble. So here, have a dead Hashirama this time instead of a dead Madara.  
> Send me prompts and requests and stuff for drabbles!! You can just leave them in a comment, or message me on here, or on tumblr!! You can find me here [thefairyprincev](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com)!!!


	23. Chapter 23 - To Have A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the year that Madara turns thirteen that her life changes forever. (Thirteen years later she thinks she likes the thought of having a home again.)

** Written 05/07/2015 **

** Idea: Madara runs away from her clan when they decide to marry her off. Years later she finds her way to the village her brother and old friend have built. **

** Characters: Fem!Madara, Izuna, Fem!Hashirama, Tobirama **

** Pairings: Slight Fem!HashiMada **

** Warnings: Brief mention of incest and child marriage **

* * *

It is the year that Madara turns thirteen that her life changes forever.

It is the year she discovers the friend she made by the river, is a  _ Senju _ .

It is the year that she gains her sharingan.

It is the year she starts menstruating.

It is the year that the clan elders tell her she is to marry her maternal uncle in the spring of the following year.

It is the year that Madara Uchiha leaves her clan behind, determined to not lose her freedom, to not lose herself, to not let  _ anyone _ dictate her path in life.

  
  


She tells only Izuna what she is going to do, because it will affect him the most. Her precious baby brother is going to be forced to grow up even quicker with her absence, and she lets herself cry for that, for him, and for the child he never was, and never will be ever again after this. He understands though. (Izuna was always too smart for his own good.) 

It is the eve of her birthday when she slips away, the rest of the clan too distracted by the preparations for the upcoming betrothal celebration that will never happen. The guards on duty are all too used to the skinny waif of a girl coming and going at all times of day to take much notice of her, barely registering her with a blink as she walks past them, slouched over and scowling like always (a sealing scroll in her pocket holds her bag and the supplies she managed to build up. Madara is not stupid, she knows that her life is going to get incredibly harder after this.) as she exits the camp.

Twenty minutes of walking later and she stands on a hill, overlooking the Uchiha camp, and she bites her lip. There is no going back after she does this, that she knows for sure. By doing this she is forsaking her name, her family, her  _ life _ (none of the clothes she has taken with her have the crest she loved so dearly on them), and she will never, ever, be able to get it back.  ~~ She will never be able to see Izuna again, her dearest baby brother, who she had  ~~ ~~_ sworn _ ~~ ~~~~~~ to protect-- ~~

Madara’s eyes burn and burn and she gasps and covers them, and turns away from the only home she had ever known, fleeing into the night as her eyes burn and swirl red and black. 

(Izuna’s eyes burn as he stares out the window into the night, seeing the lone figure on the hill only because his eyes too are swirling red and black, and a lone trail of crimson drips down his cheek as his sister, his best friend, the person who practically raised him, disappears forever. She left him her dream though, had told him all about the Senju girl from the river because Madara Uchiha is soon to be dead to the world, and it is left to him to try and make his sister’s dream come true now.)

Madara is unsure of where to go, other than certain that she  _ must _ get out of Fire Country as soon as she can, so she runs, and she runs, and she runs, stopping only when she must, until the landscape changes, and the sunshine she had grown up with is covered by grey clouds and heavy downpours. 

Madara decides that she likes the rain, and because she cannot sense anyone near her (her sensor skills had drastically improved in the two months she’s been gone now ( _ two months and three days her mind whispers to her _ )) she lets a small grin form as she lifts her face to the sky, and spreads her arms wide, before laughing. She is  _ free _ . It might be lonely, and it might be terrifying, but she is  _ free _ , as free to fall where she may, just like the rain, and she  _ loves _ it.

The years pass as they are wont to do, and Madara traverses the world. She is still stubborn and probably too arrogant, but she has done more and seen more than she ever thought possible when she first left the Uchiha behind. She is still not very tall, and too skinny to have any breasts, but people tell her that her face with it’s scar and her dark eyes, and even the wild mess that is her hair have an almost ethereal feel to them that draws people in. Madara tells them that they need their eyes checked with a roll of her own.

Her own eyes though, stay dark, unless she is absolutely sure that she is alone, or that those who see them will not survive the encounter. She has trained her sharingan as much as she can, figuring out that the burning in her eyes from that night had caused it to mature even more, but the blurriness that comes along with using it is not worth it. Besides, too many people would pay handsomely for a lone female Uchiha for her to risk using it. 

Instead, she takes up the sword here, a battle fan and attached kama there, several dozen raiton jutsu from the year she spent in Lightening Country, a hawk summoning contract from the weird blonde woman who had taught her the basics of fuuinjutsu, and everything else that she can get her hands on as she takes jobs from anyone who offers them. 

She is seventeen and in a seedy bar on the outskirts of her homeland when she hears about the deaths of Butsuma Senju and Tajima Uchiha. Her glass shatters in her hand, and she can feel herself staring forwards as she breathes in deeply, closing her eyes before they can bleed red. An apologetic smile is offered to the bartender, and some money is slipped onto the counter before she leaves the bar not sure what this means for her.

Izuna is the Clan Head now. Sweet little Izuna, who she had doted on as much as she had been able to behind her father’s back. Izuna, who used to crawl into bed with her and suck his thumb during storms or after battles. A small smile graces Madara’s lips, before disappearing. She has not talked to her brother since she left. It was too risky. But now... 

She is swift to return to the small inn she is staying at, locking the door to her room securely, before the security seals are activated, and she pulls out a small scroll and ink. A few quick strokes of her brush later, and she bites her thumb, summoning one of the hawks who have been her steady companions for the past two years.

“ Take this to Izuna Uchiha, and Izuna Uchiha  _ only _ .” She murmurs, attaching the scroll to Hane’s foot. “Do not let anyone else read it. Do not wait for a reply.” She adds after a brief pause, he nods his regal head, and flies off. Madara stares after him, before hastily packing her things. It is winter in this part of the world, so maybe it would be a good time to visit Wind Country, she has been wanting to add poisons to her repertoire for some time now... 

  
  


Izuna eyes the strange hawk standing on his headboard warily. It preens it’s bronze feathers and sticks a leg out at him. There is a scroll attached. The fifteen year old isn’t sure if he should take it or not. In the end his curiosity wins out and he unties the scroll, nearly dropping it as the hawk disappears in a puff of smoke. A summon. He frowns, not recalling who held the contract for the hawks ( _ Madara loved them, _ that small voice in the back of his head whispers, Izuna is quick to shut it up).

Cautiously, he unrolls the scroll, eyes reading over it once, before going wide and red in shock, reading it over again, before letting it fall to the floor with an audible clatter. A cousin rushes in, all of the clan being overly cautious with Tajima’s recent death. He frowns at the frozen fifteen year old and the scroll on the floor.

“Izuna-sama?” He asks cautiously, and Izuna whirls around.

“She’s alive.” He whispers, and the entire clan knows that there is only one ‘she’ who could make Izuna show any kind of emotion. The older man simply blinks, before nodding (he was one of many who felt that the Elders had dealt too quickly with Madara, just because she had been born female, she was more talented than most of their men, even at twelve), and leaving the room quietly.

“ She’s alive...” Izuna whispers to himself again, hands clenching, he realizes that now, now he has  _ so much _ work to do (leave it to Madara to lump him with all the paperwork, he thinks with fond sourness). 

On the floor the scroll remains, the  ‘ _ Congratulations Izu-chan, I always knew that you would make a wonderful Head and a wonderful shinobi. Do the Uchiha proud otouto.’ _ peering out innocently at the world.

  
  


It is four years after that, after she picks up payment for a mission she had just finished in River Country, that she hears about the Alliance, purely by accident.

“Didja’ hear ‘bout what’s happenin’ in Fire Country?” Some farmers are talking as they walk through the market. This town is close enough to the border that many things that happen in it’s neighboring country affect it, so Madara is able to pick up good information on her homeland with ease. She trails behind the two men, idly looking around at the bustling marketplace as she listens.

“What’s going on there now?” The second man asks.

“Heard from some o’ them shinobi who were ‘ere for a job that those two clans, the Senju and Uchiha, you know ‘em?” Number one asks.

“ ‘o course I know ‘em, only idiots don’ know ‘bout the two biggest clans. They’ve on’y been tryin’ ta kill each other forever now.” Number two huffs.

“Well apparently, their leaders made an alliance.” Number one says, and Madara stumbles over her feet, apologizing to the old woman she ran into more out of habit than anything else as she stares at the gossiping men. Number two is laughing.

“Yer pullin’ my leg Jiro, there’s no way those two made an alliance. E’eryone knows that they’ve been fightin’ since they was born.” He says, and number one scowls.

“I’m tellin’ the truth Haru! One of them shinobis that was here was a Senju, and he was goin’ on and on ‘bout how his precious ‘Hashirama-sama’ was so wonderful for managing somethin’ thought so impossible. They’re gonna build a village an’-” Madara can’t listen to anymore, and she slips away.

She’s running, and that’s about all she can register as she speeds through the land. Vaguely, she realizes that she’s in Fire Country when she stops amidst the trees. She let’s herself smile, and then grin, and then laugh, loudly, because while she might not have been the one to achieve it, her dream,  _ Hashirama’s _ dream, is finally coming true. They’re going to build a village. 

Madara decides that Water Country must look nice this time of year, and abruptly turns around.

And then Madara is twenty-six,  _ twenty-six _ (she had never expected to live past thirteen, and now here she was, thirteen years later), and there are shinobi villages popping up everywhere, and somehow, she finds herself on the path towards the one in Fire Country. She has been to all of the other ones after all, it is only fair that she sees this one too. (Of course, the fact that Madara has watched and heard as all the other nomadic shinobi she had met over the years joined villages has nothing to do with her decision to come here, nothing at all.) 

She tugs the mask higher up over her face as she approaches the large open gates, making sure that her face is covered from the bottom of her eyes down, the right side of her face covered by her overgrown bangs, her waist-length hair pulled up into a spiky ponytail, although that is covered by the hood of the dark cloak she is wearing, and her chakra compressed. The guards still stop her as she reaches the gates and she raises her visible eyebrow at them.

“Sorry sir, but we have to ask who you are, and what your intentions in the village are.” The first man says, smiling pleasantly at her, she inclines her head, not bothering to correct him. She is just glad that neither guard seems to be an Uchiha, or a Hyuuga (she had heard that they had finally joined the village too). Both would have made things awkward.

“Of course.” Her voice is low and muffled faintly by the mask. “My name is Madara, no last name, I am simply traveling, and wished to see the acclaimed first shinobi village, it seems like a wonderful place.” She says, and both guards puff up with pride. 

“Konoha is wonderful, I hope you enjoy your time here.” The second man says, and Madara nods again, entering the village. She keeps both hood and mask on as she wanders and wonders. There is a pang in her chest as she watches Uchiha children running through the streets with happy smiles. 

She can see why the guards, and every shinobi she has met from the still growing Konohagakure, have such pride in their home. 

Soon enough Madara finds herself on top of the cliff (that someone has seen fit to go and carve what can only be Hashirama’s face into.  _ Only that idiot, _ she thinks as she remembers those long gone days by the river with fondness.) and she pulls off her cloak, setting it beside her as she tugs her mask down around her neck, and pulls her hair out of it’s ponytail, letting the breeze cause strands to dance across her face as she looks out at the village.

The sun is beginning to set when Madara comes to a decision, and slowly lets go of the iron grip she had had on her chakra, allowing it to slowly burn back into life with a deep breath, slowly so as to not startle anyone within the village with the sudden appearance of it. It still only takes barely ten minutes before there are three distinct presences at her back and Madara resists the urge to turn and face them, as she instead leans forwards and rests her chin on her hand. Everything is silent for a few minutes, and then Izuna half stumbles forwards.

“Aneki...” His voice is hoarse and Madara cannot stop the soft smile that appears on her face as she stands up, and turns to face her brother and the Senju siblings; all three of them still bear resemblance to their childhood selves that Madara can still remember so clearly.

“Otouto,” She murmurs, and then she has her arms full with the twenty-four year old who had thrown himself at her. She pets his hair soothingly as he clings to her, and she knows that she won’t be able to leave again. And the Madara turns to face Hashirama, and her breath catches in her throat at the sight of girl she had once been friends with.

The Senju had definitely grown up to be beautiful, even as she looks at Madara like she’s seen a ghost (at least Tobirama just looks highly confused with what to think about her). Hashirama toddles forwards a bit in those utterly ridiculous robes that are just so  _ her _ it hurts.

“M-Madara?” She asks, and Madara nods, lips twitching up slightly, and then she has a crying Senju in her arms as well, and that’s enough to overbalance her, and she lands on her butt, Izuna and Hashirama still clinging to her. She eyes Tobirama warily, and he glares at her.

“Don’t expect any hugs from me.” He grumbles, and Madara snickers and can’t help but wonder how hard it’s going to be to get used to coming back to one place after all of these years of wandering. (She doesn’t think that it’s going to be that hard, not when she has these two to come home to. She likes the thought of having a home again.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this ended up way longer than I meant for it to. oops. oh well. I would've liked to expand on Madara's life out on her own, but then it would've been way too long to add to this collection, so I kept things nice and vague. have fun imagining little Madara out in the world all by her lonesome.  
> as usual, feel free to send me requests for drabbles, either here or on tumblr!! you can find me at [thefairyprincev](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com)


	24. Chapter 24 - Dance of the Lioness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madara is a girl disguised as a boy trying to become a knight and Hashirama is a noble heiress who has decided that she likes the prickly young squire.

** Started 05/09/2015 Finished 05/10/2015 **

** Idea: Loosely based off of Tamora Pierce’s “Song of the Lioness” quartet. In which Madara is a girl disguised as a boy trying to become a knight and Hashirama is a noble heiress who has decided that she likes the prickly young squire. **

** Characters: Fem!Madara, Fem!Hashirama, a couple of OCs **

** Pairings: Fem!HashiMada **

** Warnings: None. **

* * *

Madara decided that she was going to kill her friends if they kept laughing at her. She didn’t even  _ like _ parties, and was only here because her knight-master had ordered her to show up ( “ _ Don’t look like I just killed your favourite falcon Madara, you need to get out more, you’re going to start growing mushrooms in that back corner of the library you’re so fond of! Besides, it’s my birthday, you have to do what I say.” He had grinned at her then, and Madara had never been so tempted to slap that grin off the Crown Prince’s face before (except she probably had; she could recall several incidents from their page years after all).) _ , and she was pretty sure that was only because he enjoyed watching her get forced into dancing with other women that were usually taller than her. Idly she wondered if it was too late in the year for her to find a frog to dump in his bed. 

The current song ended and Madara was quick to make her excuses to the put out looking sixteen year old girl she had been pushed into dancing with, quickly turning on her heel to stomp over to her friends, slugging  Kaito Inuzuka, one of her fellow squires, in the arm, since he had been the one to shove her at the blonde girl. He just grinned down at her and slung an arm around her shoulders.

“Oh come now Madara, one day, when you finally hit your growth spurt, you’ll thank us for pushing you at the ladies.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and she glared at him.

“You, are an ass.” She said calmly, far too tempted to kick him in the shin, but as a second year squire, something so childish was supposed to be above her. So instead she just shoved him away, and if he so happened to bump into Aimi Hyuuga who just so happened to be the girl he was in love with this month, well, that couldn’t be helped, could it? And then Madara spotted the telltale head of long brown hair and she froze like a deer as the other squires and some of the younger knights caught sight of the grinning tall girl making her way over to the group, her rich, green dress standing out amongst the paler coloured dresses most ladies preferred.

Madara’s eyes darted back and forth as the older girl approached and she quickly slipped behind some of her friends and tried to make an escape. And then Ichirou grabbed the back of her tunic and tugged her back as she choked and coughed.

“ Ah! Lady Hashirama! Wonderful to see you here! I didn’t think that you’d be able to make it to the party.” Her knightmaster said happily as if he wasn’t cutting off Madara’s airways. She decided that she was  _ definitely _ going to find a frog to put in his bed. Or better yet, a snake. 

“Your Highness,” Hashirama replied, dipping a quick curtsy to the Crown Prince, before grinning at the spluttering squire in his hold, “I was wondering if Madara was available for a dance?” Ichirou let go of Madara’s tunic, only to shove her at the Senju Heiress.

“Of course he is, my lady! Madara is always available for a dance with a lovely lady such as yourself!” Madara wondered if she’d be able to get away with killing Ichirou, his sister Mito would make a much better ruler, she thought idly as Hashirama grinned impishly down at her. Madara scowled at her feet, trying to stave off a blush. 

“Off you two go then!” The redheaded prince shoved Madara at the brunette, and she stumbled, before straightening and awkwardly clearing her throat and offering Hashirama her hand.

“Lady Hashirama.” She mumbled, and the older girl grinned happily as she took Madara’s hand, allowing the shorter girl to lead her out onto the dance floor for a lively waltz that the musicians had just struck up.

“Just Hashirama is fine, as I keep telling you.” She giggled as she placed a hand on Madara’s shoulder, and one of the squire’s hands landed on the Senju’s waist as she nodded distractedly. 

Madara hated this, because she couldn’t deny that she did like the other girl, and she couldn’t help but worry about what would happen when her own gender was revealed after she gained her shield whenever she danced with Hashirama. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so the "Lionesses" from the title of this drabble series is actually sort of from the "Song of the Lioness" quartet because I grew up reading it and loved it so much because well-written female heroines yes please.  
> so yeah, the title of the chapter is just a play on that too.  
>  ~~also wow this chapter sucks I am so sorry~~  
>  as usual, feel free to leave prompts and requests either here or on my tumblr!! [my tumblr can be found right here!!!!](http://thefairyprincev.tumblr.com)  
> thanks for reading!!! <3


	25. Chapter 25 - Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Mother's Day and Hashirama is not a mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of it being Mother's Day here in Canada I accidentally wrote this.

** Written 05/10/2015 **

** Idea: It is Mother’s Day and Hashirama is not a mother. **

** Characters: Fem!Hashirama, Fem!Madara, Tobirama, Mito **

** Pairings: Fem!HashiMada, TobiMito **

** Warnings: Light angst. **

* * *

It is Mother’s Day in Konoha, and Hashirama has taken the day off of work (or she’s taken off as much as she can) to pay her respects to her own late mother. She spends most of the morning visiting the old Senju cemetery where the woman who gave birth to her was buried, just over twenty years ago now, and Hashirama sits on the ground, legs folded beneath her as she talks to her mother, telling her all about what has happened since the last time she managed to find time to visit. Tobirama shows up briefly, to say hello to the woman he so resembled, before he leaves, having plans to spend the day with his wife and children as he tells her. It is late afternoon when Hashirama leaves, and begins to make her way back to the village.

The woman smiles softly as she returns to her village, seeing plenty of happy children running around, some holding flowers, others, homemade presents, all destined to be thrust at their mothers and Hashirama sighs, before heading to the Hokage Tower; she knows that there is always paperwork to be done.

There is, thankfully, not much to be done today, and by early evening Hashirama is able to leave and go home. She runs into Mito on her way back to her house, and smiles at her sister-in-law, who is being trailed by three of her children, while holding Hashirama’s newest nephew. They stop and talk for a bit, Hashirama kneels down to say hello to her nephew and two nieces who fling themselves at her in order to hug her. They say their goodbyes soon though, and Hashirama continues on her way.

She steps into her house and smiles as she sees that there is dinner on the table and Madara is carefully not looking at her. The Uchiha hates cooking, but it doesn’t change the fact that she is actually rather talented at it. She presses a kiss to her cheek and they sit down to eat, idly talking about their day. Hashirama mentions visiting her mother, and Madara has never talked about her own, not in all the years that the two have known each other.

They both clean up, and Hashirama decides that it is too nice an evening to spend it inside, so instead they sit out on the front porch, Hashirama with some mending she’s been meaning to do, and Madara with an old dusty scroll she’s been meaning to read. The needle darts through the fabric and Hashirama barely has to keep an eye on it as she works, instead preferring to watch the people walking down the road a little ways away. She smiles at the sounds of happiness and laughter that drift through to where they sit, and she turns her attention back to her work.

Darkness falls eventually and Madara stands up, tucking away her scroll and offering Hashirama a hand to help her up. She takes it and brushes off her pants as she stands, thanking the other woman quietly. Madara nods, and they both head in for the night. 

It isn’t until they are both in bed, with Hashirama wrapping her arms around Madara to tug her close, and the Uchiha wrapping her own arms around the brunette’s waist, pressing her face against her collarbone, that the silence is broken.

“I’m sorry.” Madara’s voice is soft, and so quiet Hashirama almost misses it, has missed it previous years, because this is the same conversation they have every year.

“Don’t be.” She whispers, kissing the top of her lover’s dark head gently, and sliding a hand underneath Madara’s shirt to softly rub circles against her back.

“ But I  _ am _ .” She mutters, and Hashirama hugs her tight for a second.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” She responds, wondering just how many times they are going to do this, as she wonders every year.

“But I do. If I were different... If I had just been born male like I was should have been...” Madara’s breath hitches, and Hashirama tugs her chin up to press a soft kiss against her mouth.

“I love you the way you are, Madara. Alright?” She says, looking her in the eye, and here, in the darkness of their bedroom, is the only place that Madara feels safe enough to let the pain and apologies show in her eyes and on her face.

“ But if I were different you’d be able to have children. If I were born male, I’d be able to give you children. If I weren’t such a  _ coward _ we could adopt-”

“Stop it.” Hashirama’s voice is still soft as she speaks and she tucks Madara’s head underneath her chin and rubs her back soothingly again. 

“Stop apologizing for something that you have no need to be sorry about. I am fine without having children of my own.” She says, and honestly, she is. Some days she might wonder what it would be like, but Hashirama is happy enough with her nieces and nephews to dote on, and she considers all of the children born in the village hers as well, so the fact that Madara cannot biologically give her children, nor the fact that they both know that Madara could not mentally handle being a parent, do not bother her in the slightest. 

“I love you Madara, and so long as I have you, I will be okay.” She murmurs, and Madara lets out a shuddering breath. Hashirama hugs her tighter, before grinning.

“Besides, Mito asked if we could babysit her four tomorrow.” And then Madara groans, because Mito and Tobirama’s children are menaces, and Hashirama laughs softly, and cuddles the shorter woman closer as they both fall asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three tests this week that I should really be studying for that I'm not. Oh well. ~~I regret nothing.~~  
>  As usual, send me requests for any drabbles that you want to see in the future!


	26. Chapter 26 - Too Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara realizes her face is more of a curse than anything, and takes matters into her own hands.

**Written 05/11/2015**

**Idea: Madara realizes her face is more of a curse than anything, and takes matters into her own hands.**

**Characters: Fem!Madara, Izuna, OC**

**Pairings: None.**

**Warnings: Blood, some self-mutilation, and a bit of incest and some uncomfortable situations.**

* * *

Madara is ten when she realizes that her face is more of a curse than anything else. She is staring at her reflection in a pond with a fierce scowl on her face as Izuna chatters from somewhere off to the side. She doesn’t look like her mother, everyone says so, but at the same time, Madara bears a striking resemblance to the woman who was lauded as one of the most beautiful women the Uchiha clan has ever produced. Madara’s eyes are large and dark, and her skin is pale and as of yet unblemished. Her hair, short as she has recently shopped it, sticks out everywhere, and she has heard more than one person commenting on how the shorter locks made her look like a fae child from old legends. The thought makes her scowl harder as she turns her face from side to side.

“Aneki, what’re you doing?” Izuna asks, wandering closer to her and peering at his own reflection in the water, pulling faces at himself. Madara smiles at the seven year old and ruffles his hair.

“Nothing otouto, wanna spar?” She asks, suitably distracting him as he nods eagerly and they quickly get to work on giving each other as many bruises as possible before dinnertime.

Her father has a meeting the next day with the clan elders and many of the other men, Madara is required to sit in on it, keeping quiet as she sits to her father’s right, a little ways behind him as the men in the room talk, voices getting louder as they argue over... well, she’s not quite sure what it is this time that they’re all worked up about, but it doesn’t sound interesting in the least. A recess is called as some women enter the room with trays of food and tea for the occupants, Madara gets her own tray of food and drink, and she smiles and thanks the aunt who gives it to her, getting an affectionate smile and a sweet slipped to her in return.

The men in the room stand after they eat, forming groups to argue quieter as they wait for the meeting to resume, and then, one of the uncles approaches Madara. Her uncle Katsuo is one of her mother’s older brothers, and has always had a smile or advice for Madara and her brothers over the years, so when he wanders over and sits next to her, smiling openly at her, she thinks nothing of it.

And then he reaches over and lightly grasps her chin, tilting her face up and Madara freezes, fighting down instincts that scream at her to back away, because she _hates_ being grabbed, anywhere, and there is something about this situation that just feels _wrong_.

“You’re turning into an attractive young lady already, aren’t you, Madara-chan? You’re probably going to be even prettier than my sister was at this rate.” He says, and his voice is the same as ever, but there is something in his eyes that makes Madara’s skin crawl and she has to force out a smile for the sake of being polite.

“Thank you uncle.” She says quietly, hands balling into fists against her sides. He hums.

“You’ll just have to make sure that your pretty face doesn’t get ruined with the way you fight, it would be a shame to loose looks such as yours because you felt some sort of unrequired need to prove yourself.” He smiles down at her, hand still gripping her chin. “You only have a few more years of fighting left anyways, you’ll be able to stop and get married soon, so you shouldn’t have to worry about accidentally ruining your looks.” He says, and Madara stills. Her father calls the meeting back into action, and her uncle lets her go and leaves. Madara sits like she was a statue for the remainder of it, leaving the room stiffly behind her father when it is done.

Madara is only ten, but her uncle’s words have shaken her to her core, and she realizes that the pretty face she has inherited from her mother is a curse, and not the blessing everyone else in the clan seems to see it as. So, she decides to do something about it before it really becomes a problem.

Madara is ten, and it is after her next battle when she gets her chance. Nobody has their eyes on her as she kneels beside the man she had just killed; she doesn’t quite recall which clan they had fought today. She picks up the weird three bladed knife the man had used, testing it’s weight for a few minutes. She glances around her quickly, there are still a few fights going on, but most of their enemy is dead, and no one is looking at the scrawny ten year old kneeling on the field.

She lifts the knife, places the longest blade gently against her face on her temple. She presses down and bites back a gasp as she feels the sting of breaking skin. Madara grits her teeth, reverses her grip on the knife, and drags it down the side of her face, biting back her cry of pain as her face burns in three separate places. Blood drips down her chin and Madara drops the knife, bending over as she clamps a hand against her cheek, digging her nails into the cuts. She won’t let anyone heal it, she _can’t_ let anyone heal it, because she will be too pretty without the scars to mar her face.

Izuna finds her, still hunched over, her hand and cheek covered in drying, sticky blood, as he gently tugs her hand away from her too-pale face. It comes away sticky, reopening the largest of the formerly clean cuts, that she made jagged with her own hands, the blood already dry underneath her nails. His dark eyes are full of sorrow, and he is still so young, too young, but he _knows_ what she has done, because Izuna knows her probably better than she knows herself.

She has to wear bandages over half her face for a week, the healer gives her a salve to help prevent scarring. Madara breaks the jar and doesn’t sleep with the bandages on, instead preferring to poke the angry red scabs that cover her face as they slowly heal and scar over, fading with time.

Madara is still pretty, as much as she hates to admit it, but she is no longer too pretty.

(Her uncle had died in that fight. She felt no sorrow over his death.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have like, four prompts to work through, an essay to write, and three tests to study for, so of course I wrote this instead.   
> Tell me what you thought of it!  
> Leave requests for any drabbles you want to see!!   
> Thanks for reading!!!


	27. Chapter 27 - When We Were Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madara has four brothers. Three of them die long before their time.

** Written 05/12/2015 **

** Idea: Madara’s has four brothers. Three of them die long before their time. **

** Characters: Fem!Madara, Izuna, Uchiha OCs **

** Pairings: Tajima Uchiha/unnamed wife **

** Warnings: Lots of character death. **

* * *

Madara is almost eleven months old when her first brother is born. She does not remember it although her mother always laughs and tells her that she looked equal parts fascinated and disgusted with the person who had taken over her old bassinet. She never quite manages to get along with Kichirou, who quickly, and obviously, became her father’s favourite within a week of his birth. She is far too young though at the moment, to fully understand such things. All she knows is that for some reason Papa loves the new baby more than he does her and it  _ hurts _ . (Jealousy grows over the years, as it is wont to do. Madara never lets it show.) She still loves him though, and will do everything she can to keep him safe, because he is still her baby brother, before he is anything else.

Izuna is born next, during a particularly cold February when Madara is two. She can remember it very faintly this time. Mostly she remembers being taken into a dark room, permeated by the smell of blood and other bodily fluids that make Madara’s nose crinkle, to see her mother, looking tired and worn out, holding a small bundle of cloth, before leaning down to show the sleeping infant to her daughter. Madara decides then and there that Izuna is going to be her favourite brother and she says so as she gently touches the soft dark fuzz that covers his sleeping head. He shifts in his sleep. Her mother smiles and kisses the top of Madara’s head.

“ You will be a wonderful big sister to him, I’m sure of it Madara.” Her mother says in that soft way she has, and Madara grins and giggles and declares that she will always take care of Izuna, because he is  _ hers _ .

Kichirou and Izuna never manage to get along. Izuna clings to Madara, babbling in that way only infants can and she nods along with him as he tugs on her hair and stuffs it into his mouth while their father carries Kichirou around whenever he is home. Their father doesn’t acknowledge Madara and spares no time for his spare son. 

When Madara is four her mother gives birth to twin boys and they look exactly alike and Madara pokes one of their cheeks as she holds a two year old Izuna’s hand.

“They’re the same, Mama.” She says, looking up at her mother as Izuna stares at his new siblings. Her mother laughs and reaches her free hand down to smooth back her daughter’s mess of curly hair.

“That’s because they’re twins, sweetheart.”

“Are you gonna name ‘em the same too then?” She asks, tilting her head to the side before having to look down and tug Izuna’s thumb from his mouth; their father made his dislike of the habit well-known. Her mother blinked.

“I don’t know yet, their names are up to your father.” She said, and Madara feels herself frown in confusion.

“But you’re the one who made them, shouldn’t you get to name them?” She says, and her mother gives her the oddest look, before sighing, and shaking her head. 

“That’s not how it works.” Is all she says before Madara’s aunt shoos her and Izuna out of the room, telling them to go play somewhere. Madara keeps frowning as she lets herself be dragged along by her brother.

“Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Pway hide wit’ me?” Izuna tugs on her hand, a thumb having made it’s way back to his mouth as he looks up at her with dark eyes. Madara grins down at her brother and nods.

“ Alright Izu-chan, we can go play hide.” She agrees; it is good training after all to know how to hide, especially at their age. Madara has always heard that it is never too early to start training (and she thinks, that maybe, just maybe, if she can train, if she can fight and show everyone that she isn’t just a  _ girl _ , then maybe her father will be proud of her).

Two weeks after that, and Madara is added to the squad of children who scatter the land outside of their camp with various traps to help keep them safe. She knows how to hide, how to crawl through the tall grasses, her aim with kunai only keeps improving, and she knows that soon enough she’ll have the proper way to throw a shuriken down, so when her uncle tells her that she’s part of that small group that does what they can at their young age, she is ecstatic.

Her favourite cousin, Hitomi, is a year older than her and part of the group too. Madara happily follows her as they set up wires and packets of shrapnel that will fly at whoever sets off the traps. Paper tags are carefully placed and small hollows are dug. And then, the alarm is sounded and Madara looks up in fear from the trap she had been putting together in the tree line. There is a group of shinobi just arrived, and Madara watches in horror as one of them runs through Hitomi, freezes as she sees the blood spurting, and nearly screams, before remembering one of her very first lessons;  “ _ If you scream, they will find you, and kill you too.” _ and then she ducks around to the back of the tree and there is an abandoned fox hole there, full of leaves, and Madara dives into it and curls into a ball and covers her head with her arms, her eyes clenched shut as she listens to the sounds of battle just feet away from her.

Madara is four and she swears to herself that she will never,  _ ever _ be this weak again. She will never watch someone kill a person she loves before her eyes ever again. She will not be useless. She will not hide next time. 

The fight is over soon enough, and one of her older cousins finds her, and carries her home. All Madara can smell is blood, and all she can see is her cousins dying. Her hands are shaking and she’s starting to gasp for air as she is set down on a bed in the infirmary. One of her aunts comes by and slaps her. Hard. Madara blinks, and she is looking at the wall, before raising a hand slowly to her now throbbing cheek. Her aunt gives her a quick look over, and then sends her on her way.

She doesn’t remember the walk home, all she can remember is her mother quickly washing the dirt off of her, and the smell of smoke and blood out of her hair, before sending her to bed. Madara slips into the room Izuna and Kichirou share instead, and Izuna is of course sitting up on his futon, and his eyes are wide and wet, his lip trembling as he looks at her. Kichirou is sound asleep. Madara goes over the Izuna, who lifts his arms, and she kneels down, pulling him close and kissing his forehead as he snuggles up to her.

“Thought you weren’t comin’ home.” He mumbles, and she hugs him tighter, lying down with him as he refuses to let her go.

“I promise that I’ll always come home ‘Zu. I swear that I’ll always protect you.” She whispers fiercely as her brother falls asleep.

She throws herself into her training after that. She becomes vicious. She picks up short swords and kunai and shuriken and trains and trains and  _ trains _ .

Madara is six when she is first sent into battle. Madara is six when she kills for the first time. It is a Hyuuga, he looked around twelve, and Madara got behind him and threw a kunai that went straight through his chest as he stood over a dead Uchiha, too overconfident in his own abilities to check behind him. She doesn’t pause as she rips the weapon out of his back, turning around with a snarl on her small face as more of the enemy shows up, she grins, and her hands form signs and the men who have surrounded her jump away as she exhales a giant fireball and Madara almost gives into the hysterical laughter that is bubbling as they scream in pain at their burns, but she is too busy, whirling around to deflect the sharp weapons being thrown at her now. It is Madara’s first battle, and she is useful and she  _ loves _ it. 

Her father pays attention to her now, not sure what to make of the wild thing his only daughter has somehow become, but at least she is useful. Her mother eyes her sadly and only sighs and shakes her head, but she is pregnant again, and can spare no time for her only daughter. Izuna looks up at her in as much awe as a four year old can, so do Nori and Yori when they babble and toddle over to her on their stubby two-year old legs. Kichirou trains with her; they still don’t talk. (She is better than him, everyone knows it, everyone says it. She is better than many older than her too.  “ _ It’s unnatural,” _ one elder says as they watch her train, throw kunai with deadly accuracy, her grand fireball bigger than the ones men three times her age can make, her chakra is wild, already large and still growing with her, and Madara has lived control exercises because of it for the past two years.)

Madara is seven and already other clans whisper about the Uchiha’s wild child, their demon-girl, who snaps and snarls and tears at any of her clan’s enemies. Her mother dies that year. She dies screaming and screaming as the baby in her womb dies before it can be brought into the world. She bleeds out within hours. Madara cries, holding onto her brothers as their mother’s body is burned, along with the younger sister they will never know. She does not cry again. She decides that she does not want children, if the risk is an agonized death that she will be ridiculed for. (She is not deaf, she hears the disapproving whispers of her family that her mother should have done better and she wants to scream at them.)

Madara turns eight, and a week later she watches with dead eyes as her first brother is added to the traditional funeral pyre after the battle is finished. It is better than watching him put in the ground, she decides as she watches his body burn while Izuna clings to her, his eyes wet, but no tears fall. She will not cry, as Nori and Yori are doing. She will not cry because it is  _ her _ fault that Kichirou is dead. She had been frozen, watching in horror as a man, a Senju, reached out and grabbed her brother (it had been his first battle, he hadn’t remembered to watch  _ everything _ ) and then he slit his throat while Kichirou struggled and screamed. And then he had thrown her brother away like he was trash and turned on her and Madara had gripped her short sword tightly, and bared her teeth and lunged at the man, who had laughed, but had not been expecting the stab from the kunai in her other hand. She tore his guts out and when his body fell to the ground, she cut his head off, looking down at it coldly. She decides that she hates the Senju.

Madara trains harder. She trains Izuna and the twins too, more determined than ever. She never wants to watch one of her brothers die ever again. She becomes feared, and earns the respect of her father and other members of her clan, because she is vicious in battle, no matter her age, she can take down people three times her age and more than twice her size with ease by the time she turns ten. She is the wild child, the Uchiha's demon-girl, and she will be feared, female or not.

However, as good as she is, Madara is still just a ten year old girl, and there will always be people better than her, and she idly thinks, as her body goes flying backwards through the air, that she needs to remember that, and then it all goes dark.

It is two weeks later when her fever subsides and she can actually stay awake for more than five minutes and remember being awake that she hears about it.

Two more of her brothers are dead. The twins, her youngest brothers, always so happy and mischievous, eager to learn all that they could together, always showing off for her and Izuna (who sits at her bedside with eyes more tired than an eight year should have), were dead. Had died at the hands of the Senju. (And just the mention of that clan makes her burn with anger, hands curling into fists as one of the healers admonishes her, telling her to calm down and take it easy, because she should not be alive right now herself. Madara silently wishes that she could have died in her brothers places.) The burning was long over by the time she awoke as well. But two days after waking she is determinedly hobbling out of the infirmary, Izuna carefully holding her up as they go out to the ash tree that Nori and Yori had constantly been playing in whenever they could. Gently, she touches the bark of the tree, holding onto Izuna tightly, as he tries not to show how much he is clinging back to her.

They only have each other now. It is only the two of them left. Madara swears to herself that she will never let Izuna die, not if she can help it. (She ignores the cold wind that suddenly blows through the grounds as she murmurs her promise to herself under her breath. She will keep her promise. She _will._ )

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends I am dead.  
> I had three tests yesterday. this has been sitting around since Tuesday cause I kinda didn't want to post it, but whatever. Not as long as To Have A Home, but still pretty long.   
> Tell me what you think of this chapter!! and as usual, leave any prompts or requests that you think of!


	28. Chapter 28 - Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Madara is a girl. And so is Hashirama. “But... Hashirama is a boy’s name...” “It- It’s complicated.”

**Started 05/18/2015**

**Idea from Angie: fem!Madara and transgirl!Hashirama.**

**In which Madara is a girl. And so is Hashirama. “But... Hashirama is a boy’s name...” “It- It’s complicated.”**

**Characters: fem!Madara, trans!Hashirama**

**Pairings: hints of fem!HashiMada**

**Warnings: Misogyny/Internalized misogyny, transphobia/internalized transphobia, misgendering, angst**

* * *

The boy she met by the river a few days ago is officially the biggest weirdo that Madara has ever met, and she really hopes that she will never meet anyone as weird as he is ever again. (He’s funny though, and if his hair and clothes weren’t so lame, he could almost be cute, but she wasn’t about to say something like that out loud. She doesn’t want anyone to think that she’s turning into a _girl_ after all.)

She meets him again a few days later, and he is upset, incredibly so. So she decides to ask what’s wrong, and it takes a while to get him to talk, and once she has, she can’t hold back the wince because yeah, okay, a brother dying is more than enough reason to be upset. She sits down beside him, their shoulders bumping as she talks about her own brothers, three of whom have long left this world already. His hand lands on hers, and squeezes gently. Madara allows it for a moment, before she shoots up, a blush covering her face as she yanks her hand away, standing up again. She grabs a rock as she goes, tossing it up and down a few times as she walks up to the river’s edge, fighting back her blush.

Madara skips the rock across the river as she talks, telling the other about how she wishes for peace, for no more children to be killed, but how she doesn’t believe it is possible. There is too much hatred, too many old grudges that the old generations cling to and pass on.

“But every time I come here,” she says, watching the rock bounce across the water, “I find myself hoping that someone will find a way anyways.” She turns and walks away, aware of his eyes burning holes into her back and she lets a quick smile cross her face, before it settles back into her normal blank look as she returns home.

They begin meeting up, and Madara realizes that Hashirama thinks she is also a boy. She does nothing to correct this assumption, because it is just safer that way. They might be friends, but he is still a boy, and she is a girl, and she has heard terrible terrible stories from her cousins and aunts about what happens to girls from other clans who let their women fight. (She doesn’t go a week without hearing one of these stories, as everyone tries to keep her from continuing to fight, and she ignores them. She will not let them cow her into submission because she is female.)

 

They keep meeting up, and they spar, and they talk, and they spar some more, sharing ideas, and stories, and dreams. Madara decides that she likes this weird boy who shares her dream for peace, even though he’s still weird, with a stupid haircut and no fashion sense. She sets her water canteen down on the rock they are sitting on and stands up with a blunt; “I have to pee,” and she jumps down off the rock, walking into the forest.

She is finishing up when she feels someone watching her from behind, and she turns around, yanking her pants up with a high pitched yelp, only to see Hashirama looking like he’s stifling laughter. She glares, cheeks burning as he snorts.

“You really can’t-” he begins to say but she cuts him off.

“Shut up! Don’t you know that you’re not supposed to watch a girl pee! You pervert!” she shrieks and Hashirama falls silent, before pouting at her.

“I am not a pervert!” he protests and Madara scowls, arms crossing.

“Yes you are!”

“Am not!”

“How are you not a pervert?” she asks, and Hashirama sticks his tongue out at her.

“Cause I’m a girl too!” he declares, before slapping a hand over his-her mouth and looking a bit shocked at what he- no, she, just said, as if it had come out by accident, and Madara freezes, blinking a few times as her mind whirls. Things aren’t adding up properly, and she frowns at her friend, tilting her head to side a bit as the other looks at her nervously.

“But... Hashirama is a boy’s name,” she says quietly, and Hashirama full-out flinches. Madara bites her lip, and takes a hesitant step forwards, not sure what’s going on here anymore. She watches as her friend hunches in on him- herself, hands grasping at hi- her upper arms.

“It- It’s complicated,” Hashirama finally mutters after minutes pass by in silence, and Madara hasn’t seen her friend look this upset since Hashirama told her of the death of hi- _her_ brother, so she takes another step forwards, and slowly wraps an arm around Hashirama’s waist, taking the other’s elbow and slowly leading them back to the rock they had been sitting on previously.

“Come on then, let’s go sit down and you can tell me about it,” she says, because she honestly wants to know now, her curiosity has flared up, and Izuna has always told her that her curiosity will be the death of her, and she really can’t deny that. And there’s also the fact that Hashirama is her friend, and she doesn’t want to lose the friendship they had built over something so dumb as their genders. They sit down again, and Hashirama is still hunched over and it just looks so _wrong_ for the other that Madara finds herself frowning in concern again and scooting closer to her friend.

“So,” she begins lightly, “you’re a girl too then?” Idly she wonders if Hashirama hates being a girl too, or if her parents disliked that they had a girl, which is how she ended up with a boy’s name. Hashirama shuffles until she’s hugging her knees.

“I am. Or, at least I feel like I am,” Hashirama mutters, and Madara frowns, her head tipping to the side again. Hashirama glances up at the other girl and bites her lip at the look of confusion.

“It’s kind of complicated,” she mutters, and Madara’s eyebrow rises and Hashirama wonders how her friend manages to convey so many words without actually speaking. She sighs.

“I _am_ a girl, but... I- I don’t have _girl_ parts, and it just... It feels wrong having the parts that I do, and I don’t want them, I always wanted to join in my younger cousins kunoichi lessons instead of a lot of the training that I’ve done, and I was always getting into my mother’s face paints, and her hairpins, and I mean, I just,” she buries her face in her hands and tries her hardest not to cry, not wanting to face her friend. The only other one that knew about Hashirama wanting nothing more than have been born a girl had been Itama (although she’s fairly certain that Tobirama suspects it, considering he had told her not too long ago that she should consider growing out her hair; he always knows when something’s up) but Itama is dead now, so no one else has known. And now, now Madara knows, and Madara is an actual girl, and oh god, what if she hates her? What if she thinks she’s crazy? What if she wants to stop being friends? What if she thinks she’s a freak? What if-

“So you weren’t actually born a girl then?” Madara asks slowly, and Hashirama nods, keeping her face buried in her hands as she takes a few deep breaths, trying not to let the panic overtake her.

“But you... feel like you’re a girl, and, and not a boy?” Madara is still speaking slowly and a soft hiccup escapes Hashirama and Madara feels bad about making the bo- gir- Hashirama cry, so she scoots closer and wraps an arm around the other’s shoulders, tugging Hashirama against her chest.

“Stop crying,” she mutters. She has always hated seeing others cry, especially other kids her age or younger, it tended to make her want to cry as well. Hashirama hiccups again instead and lets a few sniffles loose and Madara sighs, hugging the other like she does Izuna when her baby brother has a nightmare, holding Hashirama close and running a hand through the brunette’s hair. She decides that it doesn’t matter to her if Hashirama is a boy or a girl, because Hashirama is still _Hashirama._

“Why?” she asks suddenly, breaking the silence and looking down at the other twelve year old, frowning in confusion.

“Why what?” Hashirama’s voice is small as she looks up at Madara, and Madara wants to hit something at the traces of fear that are in her friend’s eyes, because Hashirama should not be afraid of her, because she lo- she stops that train of thought before it can any further.

“Why do you _want_ to be a girl? It sucks. We’re never taken seriously, we’re not supposed to fight, we have to be _ladylike_ , and all we’re good for is having babies,” she says bluntly, and Hashirama blinks up at her.

“But girls are _wonderful_ ,” she almost breathes out, sitting up a bit straighter, “Girls are beautiful, and amazing, and so _strong_ Madara. You have to be strong in order to bring new life into this world. Women can be so much stronger than men, but nobody ever realizes that, because it’s a much quieter strength, more subtle. Women are smarter too, to let the men be idiots and fight over everything, while they’re the ones that come up with the best solutions, my mother and aunts always had the best ideas, and are so nice. And girls can fight and be ladylike, I’ve seen it, just because your family sees girls as one thing Madara, doesn’t mean that they all do.”

Madara scowls, “I still don’t see why you’d want to be a girl. Boys are taken seriously, they don’t get told to shut up and sit down, and I bet that your family actually listens to you because you were born a boy.”

“I don’t really know why I want to be a girl, I just do, okay?” Hashirama snaps, and Madara winces a little, and looks apologetic, realizing that she must have struck a nerve.

“Sorry,” the other girl mutters, and Hashirama sighs, letting her forehead drop onto Madara’s shoulder. Madara looks down at the girl who is now pretty much sitting in her lap, arms somehow having become wrapped around Madara’s neck, and she cautiously lifts her own arms to hug Hashirama gently.

“You’re the only one that knows that I’m a girl,” Hashirama’s voice is muffled, and Madara is startled at the declaration.

“Really?” She asks, and she can’t help but feel a little happy that Hashirama trusts her with such an obviously sensitive secret. (Madara can think of how her own family would react if she had been born a boy who wanted to be a girl, and she wonders if Hashirama’s clan would deem it treason like her own probably would, or if they’d find some other reason to execute the girl for being different in such a way. Idly, she wonders if Hashirama’s clan burns people alive for such things, or if they have a different way of doing things.) She feels Hashirama nod against her shoulder.

“My younger brother Itama knew, but...” she trails off, and Madara can feel herself hug the other girl tighter at the unspoken implication that Itama is one of Hashirama’s deceased brothers. They stay like that for a while longer, before the sun begins to set and they have to separate to go their own ways home. Hashirama squeezes her tighter and presses a kiss to her cheek before she leaves, shooting Madara a small, so very soft, smile. Madara, for her part, remains frozen for about ten minutes longer, hand pressed to her cheek, which have flared a bright pink. She shakes her head, and turns to head home herself, wondering what Izuna got up to that day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what I've been working on for like, the past week. This is actually just the beginning piece of the almost ten thousand words I've written now. The rest of it will be posted as a separate story once it's done, I just wanted to throw the beginning of it up on here because it's been a while since I updated.  
> Hope that everyone's doing well and that you enjoyed the chapter!


	29. Here There Be Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hashirama accidentally becomes an aviator in England's Aerial Corps, Captaining a dragon during the Napoleonic Wars, where she meets Madara Uchiha, the slightly terrifying Captain of the even more terrifying dragon Moeru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gasp, I'm not dead? and I'm updating this? it's a miracle.

**Started 07/01/2015 Finished 07/06/2015**

**Idea: Temeraire AU. In which Hashirama accidentally becomes an aviator in England's Aerial Corps, Captaining a dragon during the Napoleonic Wars, where she meets Madara Uchiha, the slightly terrifying Captain of the even more terrifying dragon Moeru.**

**Characters: fem!Madara, fem!Hashirama, dragon OCs, a few Temeraire characters and OCs**

**Pairings: completely platonic bonds between Captains and dragons. A bit of fem!HashiMada if you squint really hard, slight unrequited HashiMito, also TobiMito.**

**Warnings: mmm, nothing really? Some overt racism I guess (because 1800s :/). Lots of my own creative licensing when it comes to the dragons, and a half-hearted attempt at historical accuracy because I'm feeling lazy today.**

* * *

Madara scowls as she leans against the stone wall of the building, eyeing up the large area in which dragons and crew alike were gathered around a newcomer. She crosses her arms over her chest as she tilts her head back enough to eye up the new dragon that had the entire Aerial Corps up in arms for the past few weeks. At least, she can admit, that the new dragon does look impressive. She apparently is only seven weeks hatched, and already she stands only a foot shorter than Moeru does, and is quickly nearing his length as well. Her wingspan already appears to be fully grown, and they are longer than Moeru’s speaking to the fact that she will be larger than him as well.

As if her thoughts have called her partner to her, a dark scaled head, surrounded by a wild tuft of red to match her own tangled mane of black, and crowned by two long, dark red horns, appears next to her own from a small, man-carved cave in the side of the rock.

“That’s the new one?” he rumbles deep in his chest, and Madara nods, setting a small hand on the side of his soft face, scratching him idly, a resounding rumble of pleasure sounding throughout the stone around them.

“Yes, yes it is. The tall brunette talking with Celeritas is her companion apparently. They seem to have learned their lesson with trying to assign already hatched dragons with a different companion with the Chinese one that was found the winter of oh four,” she says quietly. Moeru snorts, smoke curling up from his nostrils at the action, and Madara pats his face absently. At seven and a half feet tall, he is crouched down in order to place his head nearer to her own at just over five feet.

“That is good. I know that I would not have taken it well had they tried to separate us when we joined the Corps,” he says, more smoke escaping as he spoke, as if just the thought of being separated from Madara irritated him. Madara feels her lips quirk up at the corners.

“They know that we would have simply gone back to Japan had they tried to separate us,” she murmurs, and sighs when she sees another Captain making their way towards her.

“Captain Uchiha!” the man is calling out, waving an arm at her, and the rest of the crowd around the brightly coloured new dragon have also turned towards her, and the corner that Moeru claimed for himself years prior.

“What?” she calls back, scowling as she is approached, the ragged scars on the left side of her face twisting downwards. Most of the other Captains leave her in peace; she is not one for idle socializing after all, and she doesn’t even have a crew like the rest of them, Moeru refusing to let anyone but Madara ride him. The Admirals chalked it up to a fit of foreign dragon weirdness.

“We were wondering if you would be able to identify the new dragon for us,” the man is panting slightly from jogging over to her, and Madara’s scowl deepens.

“Can’t anybody else figure it out?” she asks, snappishly, and the man looks at her sheepishly.

“We’re all certain that it’s another Oriental breed, and since everybody misnamed Temeraire, and there’s all that fuss around him now which is why he and Captain Laurence are on their way to China, and nobody really wants another incident like that to happen right now, so it would be best to identify her now, and you are the local expert on Oriental breeds, being from the East yourself” he offers, and Madara just barely resists rolling her eyes, instead she deepens her scowl.

“Fine,” she grumbles, and the man grins widely at her, as Moeru snorts, and together, the three make their way across the field to the crowd, Moeru’s long body trailing behind them.

Many of those gathered look surprised to see her there, and Madara just barely refrains from sneering at them. She has only been back in Britain for a few months, and already she misses the freedom of the North American colonies. The lack of judgment on others faces for not having a crew, and for largely preferring the company of only Moeru over anyone else. Unfortunately, with the war going on, neither she nor Moeru could be spared, and had been tossed onto the first transport back to Britain the second they had shown their faces in Halifax. Still scowling, she steps up to the curious looking dragon, who has tilted their head to the side, and is watching her with cat-slit pupils, and sharp yellow eyes.

“Hello, who are you? I am Kasei,” she chirps happily, offering a small bow of her head and Madara raises an eyebrow at her, before placing her palms flat on the sides of her thighs, and offering the proper bow towards an unknown dragon that one did back in her homeland. The person standing next to the dragon gives her a startled look at the action, and Madara raises an eyebrow at them as well, they have the grace to look embarrassed, even as they offer her a wide grin and rubs the back of their head, before bowing smoothly to her in the same fashion in which she had bowed to his dragon, confirming Madara’s own suspicions about them.

“This is Hashirama!” Kasei offers happily, leaning down to nudge the now obviously female chest, Madara notes, as she straightens up; she is barely shorter than the dragon, Madara notes with a mental scowl. She keeps her face politely blank as she offers her a bow in return.

“Captain Uchiha Madara,” she murmurs, and watches her jerk again at the mention of her family name.

“Senju Hashirama,” she offers herself, and Madara’s eyes narrow, before she frowns at her, and turns her back towards her, turning her attention to the dragon. It did not do to get mixed up with Senju after all, she had been told that since before she could remember, and even now, the ghosts of her family willing offer up warnings of caution.

“Can you tell me what kind of dragon I am? The others say that you can,” Kasei’s cheerful voice is full of innocent curiosity as she speaks, and Madara slowly walks the length of the young dragon, examining the olive-toned scales that brighten to emerald on her stomach and in the ribbed membrane of her wings. The colour is a dead give away. The bright yellow of the strip of scales going from her nose to her crown, the spikes adorning her back, and the spines of her wings, are as much a give away as her main colour is.

“In Japan,” Madara begins, “we have five classifications of dragons based on what their abilities are like. Karyuu, Fuuryuu, Mizuryuu, Rairyuu, and Tsuchiryuu,” she continues, coming around to stand in front of Kasei again.

“Your main colour is green, indicating that you are a Tsuchiryuu class of dragon,” the gathered humans and dragons are all listening intently to her explanation, each eager to learn more about the dragons from another part of the world, and Madara has the stray thought that she kind of enjoys teaching them about it, before she squashes it, and continues, “the yellow markings along with the green though, and are very distinctive of only one breed of dragon that I can think of.” She turns towards Hashirama, and offers him another shallow bow.

“Congratulations, Senju-san,” she is not officially a Captain yet, she will not address her as one. She is however, Japanese, even if she was raised in England after the well-known death of her mother, and she knows that she will know the etiquette, and the history behind both of their families. Madara wonders if she can get stationed somewhere far away from this covert for the time being as she keeps speaking, “You are now the proud companion to a San Haki. One of Japan’s most notorious acid-spitting breeds.” Madara turns on her heel and walks away as the Senju gapes at her, Moeru tilts his head as he rises from where he had settled behind the crowds.

“A San Haki? Interesting, haven't seen one of those since I was a hatchling myself,” he rumbles, and Kasei’s head swivels towards him quickly, and Madara can see the dragonette’s eyes widen as she takes in the obviously similar appearance of Moeru as he becomes noticeable. His dark maroon eyes remain fixed on her, until the younger dragon offers him a bow. Moeru nods his head in return, before turning to follow his own companion, who has stormed her way out of the courtyard, and out from the covert walls entirely. He wonders if she would be up to read to him, for that always calmed her down some.

  


Hashirama remains staring after the Captain who had just stormed out of the courtyard, blinking a little, before she turns back to Kasei, who is watching her with a hopeful look in her yellow eyes.

“So I’m a San Haki?” she asks quietly, much more quieter than she has done anything since hatching seven weeks ago, and Hashirama grins widely to try and get her back to her normal levels of cheerfulness.

“Yup! No wonder you’re so brightly coloured, the acidic breeds tend to be!” she says, and pats her snout fondly as she noses at her. One of the other gathered men glances around, before focusing on her (or more accurately, her chest, Hashirama notes with a ting of ire).

“What did you do to piss off Captain Uchiha already? Usually she doesn’t get so huffy around someone until they’ve actually talked to her before,” the man asks, and Hashirama offers him a sheepish grin.

“It’s not anything I did per se, it’s just that well, back in Japan, our families were kind of infamous for not getting along, and when most of the Uchiha were killed about ten years back, my family got heaped with the blame even though they had nothing to do with it,” she says with a shrug, ignoring the gaping of the surrounded officers at the story, preferring instead to coo at Kasei, and reassure her that spitting acid was a wonderful talent, and very useful indeed. The surrounding humans and dragons gape even more, while Hashirama ignores them in favour of paying Kasei attention.

“Well,” that is Celeritas, the dragon training master of Loch Laggan speaking to them again, “I hope that that won't prevent the two of you from working together, because Captain Uchiha and Moeru are probably the best suited to fly in a formation with the two of you,” he says, eyeing up Kasei again as she preens under Hashirama's attention.

“I won't have a problem working with Captain Uchiha,” Hashirama says, giving the training master a smile, “I might have been born in Japan, but I was raised mostly in England. I had never even met anyone from the Uchiha family until now, I thought that they had all died ten years ago though, how did one end up here?” she asks, giving the dragon a curious look.

“Captain Uchiha, from what I understand, was apparently the only member aside from a distant aunt to survive the attack. Afterwards, both Captain, and dragon, moved here, to where their aunt lives, and then joined the Corps not long after,” Celeritas says, before turning his attention to a few lingering officers, “Lieutenant Allan, could you show Captain Senju around the covert and to her room? Captain Senju,” Hashirama nearly jumps at being addressed as such, it is a striking difference from her previous life as simply a diplomat's daughter from his first marriage in their home country, allowing her the freedoms many other young women would never have, because there was little chance of marrying her off, “I will see you out here tomorrow morning, one hour after dawn,” Celeritas nods at her, and Hashirama bows in return, before the Reaper turns and flies off, calling for Kasei to follow him. Hashirama says her 'see you later's' to her, before she takes off after the smaller dragon. She turns towards the young Lieutenant, giving him a warm smile as the younger man grins back, and begins happily chattering away at her, leading her around the covert, and introducing her to many as Hashirama slowly begins to learn her way around her new abode.

 

When the half broken crate had bobbed up in the water near the ship Hashirama was sitting on the deck of, idly sketching the view of the coast from her position, she hadn't thought much of it. There had been a rather violent storm the night before, and evidently a ship had been wrecked. She simply pointed out the presence of the crate to one of the sailors she had befriended on the short voyage, and in a few minutes, it was being hauled out of the water. When the Captain had ordered it opened, Hashirama had used her height to her advantage to take a peek, and she had gasped loudly at what had been revealed.

Finding a dragon egg, in an unassuming crate, in the middle of the sea, was not something that happened everyday. Proving to be the most knowledgeable on the subject of anyone else on the ship, and well into her disguise as a man (breasts bound with a special, incredibly uncomfortable, corset, and what couldn't be bound, hidden by bulky clothing), despite the appearance of being a foreigner, the Captain had listened to her about the egg.

“It's hardened,” she had said quietly, placing an open, tanned palm on the gleaming yellow-green shell. It nearly shone in the light, the near invisible swirls decorating it standing out, and Hashirama badly wanted to draw it, it was that beautiful.

“Hardened?” the Captain asked her sharply, and she nodded.

“We have anywhere from a few minutes, to a few days before it hatches, depending on the breed, and I don't recognize the kind of egg it is,” she says regretfully. The man curses, before turning and barking orders at some of the other men on board, something about harnessing that Hashirama pays no attention to, drawing out her sketchbook and flipping to a fresh page as she pulls out her charcoals and begins to sketch out the egg, making sure the capture the gleaming of the swirls on it with the way they catch the light.

“Mr. Senju,” the Captain speaks again, “What do you know of England's Aerial Corps?” he asks, shifting almost awkwardly as Hashirama continues drawing, her lips quirking up in the corners at being addressed as 'Mr. Senju', before she frowns.

“Not a lot, Captain, I'm afraid. I might have been living in England since I was little, but I have not had much contact with any of the country's forces,” she says, and he sighs, running a hand over his jaw, before crouching down next to the egg.

“They're a queer lot, but we need every dragon we can harness to help us against Napoleon,” he mutters, “and if this egg hatches while we are out here, someone on the ship is going to have to harness the beast, and enter the Corps,” and suddenly his questioning of her makes sense.

“You think I would be best suited to harnessing this dragon?” she asks, turning back to her sketchbook as her mind whirls.

“Honestly, I'd prefer if the beast chose you, no offense Mr. Senju, but I'd rather not lose any of my crew to the Corps,” he says, and Hashirama's hand pauses in the process of marking one of the swirls of the egg down on paper.

“I would be honoured to be able to help my adopted country against the French,” she murmurs, and the Captain sits back on his heels.

“We will have a makeshift harness made up. It might help you to review whatever you know of the beasts while waiting for it to hatch,” he says, mouth set in a grim line, “I hope to God that the thing won't hatch until we can dump it on the Corps, but if it does...”

“If it does, I will be here,” Hashirama says steadily, and idly wonders just what she's getting herself into, as she eyes the egg.

It does not wait longer than a day to hatch, and it is quite the spectacle when it does hatch. The entire crew it seems have come up to the deck to watch the shell crack open, and reveal a small, floppy looking thing, coloured the brightest green that Hashirama has ever seen. She doesn't even have to approach it with the harness, as the dragon swings it's small head around, eyeing up the assembled people, before focusing intently on Hashirama, who is staring at it.

“Hi!” it chirps, and at least half the crew stumbles back in shock as it hops towards Hashirama, who is grinning now, “I'm Kasei! Who are you? Is there any food about? I am quite hungry,” she, for the dragonette is quite obviously a she, hops towards Hashirama, who kneels down, inclining her head respectfully, remembering all the traditions she had been raised in, despite not having set foot in Japan since she was seven.

“I am Hashirama, and I will get you some food in a moment, if you'll allow me to put this harness on you first, Kasei,” she says gently, and the dragon eyes the cobbled together mess of leather and buckles, nosing at it, before sighing.

“Do you promise I can eat if you put that on me?” she asks, looking up at the Senju with big yellow eyes, and Hashirama is reminded of her youngest brother, who used to give her much the same look when pleading with her for something.

“I solemnly promise that you may eat as soon as you have been harnessed,” she say seriously, and Kasei slumps marginally, before nodding.

“Alright then,” she agrees, and allows Hashirama to fumble with the buckles, but eventually manage to get the thing on her, before they are directed towards the pile of raw meat that the ship's cook has provided for the dragon. Kasei eats it all happily, and that is the start of Hashirama's new life.

Funnily enough, it is not until she meets the Admirals that anybody figures out that she's female, and then they just sigh, and look at each other, before admitting that there are actually quite a few women in the Corps, thanks to the Longwings only taking on female Captains, along with a few other dragons. Kasei, having been particularly rude to the young man who had tried to replace Hashirama as her Captain, is apparently one of these breeds. So off they go, to Loch Laggan for training. The chance to stop by at the house she has called home since moving to England, for the night, is just a bonus. Seeing her half-brothers soothes a part of Hashirama that she didn't even know was hurting. Watching Itama and Kawarama, who are now nineteen and seventeen respectively, talk happily with Kasei, brings a large smile to her face. When Tobirama shows up with Mito for dinner however, something in Hashirama's chest clenches painfully, even as she smiles at her old best friend, and the half-sibling that she had always been close to. She makes her apologies for not being able to make it to their wedding four months previous, and carefully congratulates them both on their expected child, cooing at Mito who laughs, and lets Hashirama press her cheek to her swollen belly, telling the child in her friend's womb all about how awesome it is going to be.

After more hours of tossing and turning in the bed she hasn't slept in for the past three years that she has instead spent anywhere that drew her fancy, she gets up and joins Kasei outside in the field. The dragon, who has already almost reached Hashirama's own height of five feet and ten inches, opens one sleepy eye, before lifting one of the delicate-looking, green and yellow wings, allowing Hashirama to nestle against her warm side, wrapping the blanket she had taken with her tightly around her shoulders, before they both settle in to sleep.

The absence of her father and step-mother do not bother Hashirama, as she says her goodbyes to her brothers and Mito, unknowing of when, or if, she will see them again. She hugs them all tightly, makes an only half-joking request for Mito to name her child after her, which makes Tobirama scowl, but she can see the fondness underneath of it, as she hugs him too, before Kasei lifts her up, and she settles in for another long day of flying.

And it is the memories of these last few hectic weeks that are swirling around Hashirama's mind after she has been left in her room for the night, and she lies on the bed without doing anything but taking her boots off. She wonders how Kasei is doing with the other dragons, before she finds herself laughing, face pressed against her pillow to muffle the sounds, at the fact that somehow, someway, a Japanese dragon has found its way to her, even so far from the first home she had ever known. She wonders if it is a sign, before her mind wanders to the other Captain she had met today, and she replays the conversations she had had that afternoon, before something sticks out in her mind, and she quickly shoots up on her bed, brown eyes wide as they look at the wall, almost as if they could see through, straight to wherever the Uchiha is.

_'_ _“What did you do to piss off Captain Uchiha already? Usually she doesn’t get so huffy around someone until they’ve actually talked to her before,”_ ' is what someone had said. The Uchiha was also a woman. Hashirama slumps back down slightly, wondering just how this would change things, before she shakes her head. She will figure it out tomorrow, after a good night's sleep. She has to be up the hour before dawn after all, and the thought of that has her groaning internally. She hates being up so early, but at least Kasei will be there, and with luck, maybe Captain Uchiha will show her face too. It has been a long time since Hashirama last saw someone who shared her homeland after all, and it will be nice to talk to someone again, even if it is the last of the Uchiha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have recently fallen in love with the Temeraire series, and am debating turning this into an actual fic.  
> Sorry for the complete lack of updates since May. Complications kind of took over my life, and then ruined it after it was completed because I found myself completely unable to write. Also I had exams. And some stuff went down in my personal life that greatly upset me and left me with little to no inspiration to write. Also I graduated high school, so there's that too.  
> I miiiiiight be updating again later today, we shall see. Either way, I hope that you enjoyed this drabble!! Please leave comments on what you thought about it, or on anything you'd like to see written!! :)


End file.
